D'un coeur à l'autre
by alexielle7
Summary: Les relations entre Regina et Emma n'ont jamais été simples… Et lorsque les deux femmes se rendent compte peu à peu des sentiments qu'elles éprouvent réellement l'une pour l'autre cela ne fait que compliquer les choses… Emma se retrouve alors prise au piège entre ce qu'elle ressent pour Neal et ce que Regina éveille en elle…
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde alors voilà une petite fanfiction écrite à 4 mains par LilyEvil et moi. Cette histoire se passe après le retour de Neverland, dans cette version Emma est de nouveau avec Neal. On ne suit pas ce qui c'est passer dans la série après leur retour, c'est de l'inspiration libre… c'est une petite ff, fleur-bleue, qui parle de choix et de sentiment. On avait envie de faire un peu dans la guimauve… ben voilà c'est fait !

Message de LilyEvil : Bon alors moi je n'étais pas une accro de ship et puis comme beaucoup c'est à force de venir sur le site que je me suis dit et si moi aussi j'écrivais une ff … Mais je ne me sentais pas de le faire seule, alors j'ai demandée son soutiens à Alex et voilà ! Je suis en plein dedans et je trouve le ship SwanQueen génial ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire ! Tout les commentaires sont les bienvenus (ben oui quoi, une jeune auteure a besoin d'encouragements, surtout pour sa 1ere fic lol)

Bonne lecture !

_D'un cœur à l'autre… _

_Par LilyEvil et Alexielle_

Emma était étendue, là, dans le noir depuis des heures… Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, comme souvent depuis ces dernières semaines… Les ronflements qui s'élevaient près d'elle n'étaient pas la seule raison de son insomnie. Depuis des jours, depuis des semaines elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir Regina de la tête… C'était une sensation étrange.

La petite brune hantait ses pensées jour et nuit ! Emma s'était rendue compte que l'ancienne reine s'était peu à peu glissée dans son esprit… Elle s'était d'abord surprise à penser à elle pendant la journée, puis le soir en rentrant chez elle, ensuite Regina était venue la hanter dans ses rêves… puis le matin sa première pensée était forcement dirigée vers cette petite brune sexy qui ne lui laissait plus le moindre repos. Emma pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire pire, et pourtant hier soir, elle avait touché le fond… Elle s'était mise à penser à Regina, à ses grands yeux sombres, à ses cheveux noir, à son parfum, à son sourire… alors que Neal était en train de lui faire l'amour…

Elle était pathétique ! Elle se faisait horreur ! Depuis qu'ils étaient tous revenus de Neverland, elle n'était plus tout à fait elle-même… Tout ce qui c'était passer sur cette île l'avait troublée. Elle s'était retrouvée confrontée à ses pires démons, elle avait fait un point sur sa vie, sur ses sentiments pour Neal…Elle était certaine qu'elle l'aimerait toujours, après tout il était son premier amour… le père d'Henry. Elle le porterait toujours dans son cœur… mais pourtant elle pensée de plus en plus à Regina. Elles s'étaient rapprochées d'une étrange façon…Elles avaient fait équipe pour sauver leur fils, elles avaient fait de la magie ensemble, elles avaient partagées de curieux moment « d'intimité ». C'était Regina qui lui avait donnée la force de continuer et de ne pas baisser les bras. Étrange non ?! Pourquoi cette force lui était elle venue de Regina, alors qu'elle aurait du lui venir de Neal… C'est ce jour là qu'Emma avait commencé à se poser tout un tas de question. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'était remit avec Neal à son retour. Elle pensait ainsi que tout reviendrait à la normal, que Regina sortirait de sa tête et qu'elle aurait enfin sa fin heureuse avec Neal et Henry… Mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné comme elle l'aurait voulue ! Il y avait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'ils étaient rentrés à StoryBrooke et Neal avait beau être aux petits soins avec elle, cela ne changer rien… Regina était toujours là… dans un coin de sa tête.

Emma était dévorée par la culpabilité, bien sûr sa plus grande trahison s'arrêtait à penser à Regina alors qu'elle était dans les bras de Neal, mais cela la minait au plus haut point. Elle se rendait compte que son attirance pour Regina avait toujours été là, encrée au plus profond de son être. Elle détestait cet aspect de sa personnalité et désirait l'oublier au plus vite, mais le spectre de Regina vivait en elle… et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça… elle ne pouvait rien faire ? Où elle ne voulait rien faire ?! Emma secoua légèrement la tête, que lui arrivait-il à la fin ?! Elle était avec Neal maintenant ! Elle devait être au comble du bonheur, après toutes ces années elle avait enfin eu ce qu'elle désirait, du moins lui semblait-il…

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'elle sortait avec Neal et que tout ce passer bien. Henry était ravie de voir ses parents ensemble. Neal avait même commencé à parler mariage, c'était la suite logique de leur relation… Non ?

Et puis tout le monde était au courant de leur liaison, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se cacher… toute la ville était au courant qu'Emma et Neal était en couple, et qu'il y avait même un projet de mariage dans l'air…Oui tout le monde était au courant… Regina était au courant ! Et pour une étrange raison Emma aurait souhaité que la petite brune ne le découvre jamais… Après tout Neal n'avait pas encore fait officiellement sa demande et Emma n'avait pas encore dit oui…

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur Neal, qui dormait près d'elle à poings fermés, et soupira doucement. Elle se dégagea lentement de sous les couvertures, saisit son portable et descendit dans le salon…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Regina était assise dans son salon fixant sa table basse depuis qu'elle était rentrée de sa ballade à son caveau, deux heures plus tôt. Sa journée avait été horrible et son humeur l'était tout autant !

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle, elle s'était machinalement dirigée dans le salon et s'était écroulée sur le divan. Henry était chez ses grands parents pour toute la semaine à venir, elle avait donc la maison pour elle seule… et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait c'était être seule ! Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de Neverland, Regina avait la désagréable impression de voir son fils de moins en moins. Avant toute cette histoire, elle devait déjà le partager avec Emma et les deux idiots, mais aux moins ils vivaient tous au même endroit, Henry revenait ensuite chez elle. Maintenant qu'Emma avait emménagée avec Neal, Henry avait une troisième maison où aller. Le jeune adolescent passer maintenant du temps, chez ses grands-parents, chez Emma et Neal, puis revenait chez elle et recommencer les même va et vient toutes les deux semaines. Cet arrangement semblait convenir à tout le monde, mais Regina, elle, se sentait souvent bien seule.

Elle laissa échappée un soupir…

Regina fixait toujours sa table basse, lorsque des souvenirs sans queue ni tête défilèrent dans son esprit… Soudain elle s'aperçut qu'ils avaient tous un lien avec Emma… leur première rencontre, leur première dispute, la première fois qu'elles avaient du travaillé ensemble… le jour où Emma avait glissée dans ce portail avec Snow et qu'elle avait bien crue que jamais elle ne la reverrait …

Ce jour là, son cœur s'était arrêté… elle avait cru mourir !

Et lorsqu'elle avait réussit à la ramenée, son cœur avait explosé de joie. Mais, elle n'avait même pas pu la prendre dans ses bras quelques secondes, Henry et ses parents étaient là, elle les avait donc laissé partir tous ensemble, ce qui lui semblait normal étant donné qu'ils étaient sa famille. Elle les avait regardés partir, retenant tout juste ses larmes… Et depuis ce jour chaque fois qu'elle regardait la petite blonde elle était au bord des larmes…

Et puis après ça, il y avait eu Neverland…

Depuis son retour Regina était perdue, elle n'avait plus les idées claires depuis qu'Henry avait été kidnappé… Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était bien plus attachée à Emma, qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre au début. Faire équipe avec elle pour sauver leur fils, passer tout ce temps avec elle au milieu de nulle part, partager cette magie, leurs angoisses de mères, tout ça lui avait fait réaliser qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose de peu commun pour la jolie blonde, mais cette constatation ne la terrassait pas tant que ça…Elle s'était peu à peu faite à l'idée qu'elle pouvait se sentir attirée par Emma Swan …

C'est pourquoi son visage s'illumina et son humeur s'adoucit lorsqu'elle lu le nom qui s'affichait sur son portable quelques minutes plus tard.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Allo ? » la voix de Regina fit frémir Emma

« Regina, c'est Emma… »

« Je sais, j'ai vu ton nom s'afficher… C'est incroyable tu téléphones au moment même où je pensais à toi ! » Avoua Regina sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles, elle n'avait pas pu se contrôler, ses mots avaient jailli spontanément de sa bouche.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Emma surprise.

La petite blonde n'était jamais très à l'aise lorsqu'elle parlait avec Regina. Elle avait toujours peur de commettre un impair ou de faire une gaffe qui ferait exploser la petite brune de colère. Emma n'avait jamais été très douée pour les relations humaines, mais dans ses bons jours Regina savait la mettre à l'aise, elle avait toujours sut ! Et dans ces moments là Emma se sentait bien, heureuse même, d'arriver à communiquer avec un autre être humain… Même Neal ne savait pas le mettre aussi en confiance, aussi en fasse.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire, prenant mentalement note de tout ce qui opposait Neal et Regina… La petite brune était rayonnante et fougueuse, alors que Neal était secret et calme, le jour et la nuit ces deux là !

« Ca me fait plaisir de t'entendre… on ne s'est pas beaucoup vues, depuis notre retour ! » murmura la petite brune.

Emma fut troublée par le ton chaleureux que venait d'employer Regina, elle n'avait pas l'habitude… mais depuis leur aventure sur Neverland, la petite brune s'était montrée plus douce avec elle, plus ouverte aussi…Emma pensait même qu'elles étaient devenues amies.

« Je… j'avais besoin de… » commença à marmonner Emma

« Comment va Neal ? » demanda tout à coup Regina.

Emma se fixa sur place…

La conversation n'était pas censée se passer ainsi…

Pourquoi Regina avait elle parlée de Neal ? Pourquoi ?

Regina avait tout à coup ressenti le besoin de le mentionner à haute voix, comme pour se rappeler qu'il existait une barrière infranchissable entre elle et Emma, et cette barrière s'appelait Neal… Neal le père d'Henry !

« Il va bien, enfin je crois… Il est en train de dormir »

« Et toi tu n'arrives pas à fermer l'œil ? C'est pour ça que tu appelles ? » Lui demanda Regina touchée qu'elle l'ai appelée elle !

« Oui… je savais que tu que comme Henry est chez mes parents, tu aurais toi aussi du mal à dormir, alors je me suis dis que deux insomniaques comme nous pourraient discuter un petit moment… » _Et puis j'avais envie d'entendre ta voix… _rajouta mentalement Emma.

« C'est vrai, je me sens seule quand Henry n'est pas là ! » Avoua volontiers Regina.

Emma gloussa : « Tu sais, j'ai toujours une présence près de moi, pourtant je me sens seule… » Emma n'avait pas mentionné Neal, pourtant toutes deux avaient bien saisi l'allusion.

« Pourquoi te sens tu seule ? » demanda Regina d'une voix rauque.

« Je… je ne sais pas vraiment. Je crois que j'ai du mal à retrouver ma place depuis ce qui est arrivé avec Pan… Et puis Neal et moi on ne se parle pas, nous n'arrivons plus à communiquer depuis longtemps… »

« A qui la faute ? »

Emma n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la question avant : « J'ai toujours cru que c'était la sienne, mais à la réflexion, j'ai arrêté de lui parler il y a un moment déjà… de vraiment lui parler je veux dire ! J'ai appris à vivre sans lui depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai du mal à me faire de nouveau à sa présence» constata la petite blonde.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne lui parles plus Emma ? » demanda Regina qui pouvait sentir la souffrance dans la voix de la jeune femme.

« Ecoute Regina, si on en parlait un autre jour d'accord ? Je… je ne sais plus vraiment où va ma relation avec Neal, il ni a pas si longtemps encore il était avec Tamara, il devait l'épouser et maintenant il est avec moi, je... je ne sais plus où va ma vie en fait ! » confessa-t-elle troublée.

« Oh je suis désolée Emma ! » s'écria la petite brune morte de honte. « Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je disais ! Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Vu comment se passent mes histoires de cœur, je suis mal placée pour te donner des conseils ! Je range ma panoplie de psychanalyste amateur pour ce soir… »

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque. « Ce n'est pas grave »

Un silence passa sur la ligne…

« Emma… Je… je n'essaierai jamais de me mettre entre vous… » Elle s'interrompit mais la petite blonde sut immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Regina je… » Emma s'arrêta de parler…

Neal était en train de descendre l'escalier.

« Je dois filer ! » souffla t'elle avant de couper brutalement la communication.

Regina regarda fixement son portable l'air surprise. Que se passait-il tout à coup pour qu'Emma raccroche de la sorte ?!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Neal, je t'ai réveillé ? » demanda la petite blonde en cachant son portable sous un coussin du canapé.

Neal l'avait vue dissimuler son téléphone en hâte, mais ne dit rien…

« Je me suis retourné dans le lit et tu n'étais plus là… je me suis inquiété » dit il en s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser.

« Il ne fallait pas ! Tout va bien ! J'avais seulement un peu soif ! » Répondit elle en s'écartant de lui, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau, évitent ainsi son baiser.

Neal fronça les sourcils, Emma agitée vraiment d'une drôle de façon depuis quelques temps. Dès qu'elle fut partie, il retira le téléphone de sa cachette de fortune et appuya sur la touche de rappel…

« Allo ? »

Neal coupa la ligne…

C'était Regina…

Pourquoi diable Emma appelait elle cette femme en plein milieu de la nuit ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Regina dormait mal… sa conversation avec Emma la tourmentait. Tout en Emma la tourmentait ces derniers temps ! Elle trouvait la jeune femme touchante, attirante, fragile et forte à la fois… Pourquoi ? Mystère ! Et elle ne le saurait jamais puisqu'elle avait décidé de rester loin de la vie d'Emma Swan ! C'était décidé elle coupait les ponts ! Elle ne fréquenterait plus Emma, plus aucun contact avec elle en dehors des choses qui concernait leur fils ! Elle ne répondrait plus à ses appels au milieu de la nuit ! C'était fini, elle faisait sortir la petite blonde de sa vie pour de bon, même si Emma n'y était jamais vraiment rentrée… du moins pas comme elle l'aurait voulue… Elle était en train de jouer avec le feu, elle ne pouvait pas nourrit de tellement sentiment pour Emma, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Regina se retourna dans son lit et tenta de s'endormir en vain !

Son portable vibra alors sur la table de nuit. Elle tendit le bras pour s'en saisir et ouvrir la petite enveloppe qui clignotait : _J'ai besoin de te voir… demain 13 h même endroit que d'habitude ! Em'_

Regina ne pu s'empêcher de sourire…

Depuis leur retour de Neverland, elles avaient prient l'habitude de se retrouver, de temps en temps au Rabbit Hole. C'était un endroit neutre, où elles oubliaient leur dispute et tout le reste, le temps d'un verre ou d'un déjeuner ! Elles avaient tout naturellement choisi cet endroit, plutôt que Chez Granny's, bien sur la nourriture y était moins bonne, mais au moins elles étaient au calme. Ce n'était pas ici que les Charmings viendraient tenir l'une de leurs petites réunions. Ici, c'était leurs repères à elles. Elles n'avaient pourtant rien à cachées…Lorsqu'elles se voyaient, elles parlaient d'Henry, elles riaient parfois, elles étaient alors simplement Regina et Emma, rien de plus ! Plus de méchante reine ou de sauveuse autour de la table. C'était le seul moment où elles laissaient vraiment tomber leur masque. Et Regina chérissait ces petits moments de calme et de complicité passés avec la petite blonde.

Elle tapa soudain machinalement sur son clavier de téléphone : _Demain 13h OK ! _

Quoi, elle n'avait pas trahi sa résolution, c'était un sms pas un appel…

Elle se sentit soudain plus légère et le sommeil l'envahit peu à peu… un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage avant qu'elle ne sombre complètement au pays des rêves…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Emma termina rapidement sa seconde bière en soupirant. Elle s'était retrouvée ici avant l'heure prévue après sa dispute avec Neal…

_« Où vas-tu ? » avait demandé Neal en levant le nez de son livre._

_« Nulle part en particulier, j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air » avait dit Emma en fronçant les sourcils._

_« C'est une bonne idée de sortir prendre l'air ça nous fera le plus grand bien ! Je viens avec toi… » Répliqua Neal en refermant son livre. _

_« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'accompagnes partout, je suis une grande fille Neal ! J'ai juste besoin de me retrouver un peu seule… » lui répondit Emma avec colère. _

_« Très bien chérie, comme tu veux ! Vas prendre l'air, je voulais juste passer un moment avec toi ! Rien de plus ! » plaida Neal pour sa défense. _

_« Nous sommes toujours ensemble depuis que nous sommes revenues de Neverland ! Là, j'ai besoin d'être seule, tu peux le comprendre ?! » Hurla la petite blonde. _

_« J'ignore quelle mouche t'a piquée mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te défouler sur moi Emma ! Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas depuis ce qui est arrivé avec Pan ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Demanda Neal en se levant de son fauteuil. _

_« Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai ? Je vais te le dire ! Tu m'étouffes. Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile ! Je peux me débrouiller seule… je me suis débrouillée seule, ou presque, toute ta vie ! J'ai changé depuis pas mal de temps déjà, bien avant toute cette histoire avec Pan ! Mais la vérité c'est que tu n'étais pas la pour le voir, parce que tu m'as laissée toute seule il y a déjà longtemps, mais j'ai survécu ! » Cria Emma au bord des larmes. _

_Neal était abasourdi par son explosion subite de colère, Emma ne l'avait pas habitué à ça ! Il était tellement sous le choc qu'il ne remarqua pas le rapide coup d'œil qu'Emma avait jeté sur la pendule derrière lui…12h 20… _

_« J'ai besoin d'air… » Conclut elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, prenant sa veste en cuir rouge au passage et ses clefs de voiture… _

_Lorsqu'Emma claqua la porte derrière elle, il réalisa soudain qu'elle portait le chemisier bleu-gris en soie de Regina… Neal, qui avait remarqué que ce haut détonné avec le reste de sa garde robe, lui avait demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas plus de vêtement de ce genre. Il aimait beaucoup la voir avec... Il trouvait qu'il faisait ressortir sa féminité…et lui collait comme une deuxième peau. Emma lui avait alors dit que c'était un « cadeau » de la part de Regina… Emma semblait adorer ce chemisier mais ne le mettait jamais pour sortir et aujourd'hui elle était sortie avec comme une tornade… _

_« C'est drôle… » Avait il songé, avant de fixer la porte troublé…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Emma fixa sa seconde bouteille de bière vide… Elle avait mal à la tête à cause de sa dispute avec Neal. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir pris la mouche de cette façon et d'avoir claqué la porte de la maison. « Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? » Marmonna t'elle entre ses dents. « Je me cache pour rencontrer Regina… pourquoi n'en ais-je pas parlé à Neal ? Regina n'est que Regina après tout ! J'aurai pu lui dire que j'allais déjeuner avec elle ! Pourquoi tout ce mystère ? C'est la mère de Henry, nous avons bien le droit de nous voir pour parler de notre fils ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de lui envoyer ce message … Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Swan ?! » murmura t'elle.

Regina pénétra alors dans le bar, et Emma se sentit tout à coup plus calme, toute la colère et le trouble qu'elle ressentait s'était évanoui comme par enchantement ! Son mal de tête l'avait aussi quittée…

« Salut… » Lança joyeusement Emma en allant à la rencontre de la belle brune.

Regina lui adressa un large sourire : « Salut ! Jolie chemisier… » Dit elle dans un sourire rayonnant avant de se diriger vers une table.

« Merci… » Murmura Emma en rougissant légèrement, comprenant que la petite brune avait tout de suite reconnu le vêtement qu'elle lui avait _« offert »._

Le silence s'installa alors entre elles… tandis qu'elles s'installer à une table.

« Tu veux commandée quelque chose ? » Demanda soudain Emma en s'emparant d'un menu sur la table voisine.

« Oui…après tout nous sommes là pour ça non ? »

« Je n'ai pas très faim… une salade composée, une part de gâteau au chocolat et un café feront l'affaire ! » lança Emma à la serveuse qui s'était approchée de leur table.

« La même chose pour moi ! » dit Regina qui n'avait même pas prit la peine de consulter la carte.

Pendant que la serveuse prenait la commande de Regina, Emma se surprit à jouer au jeu du _« et si… »_ La petite blonde se demandait à quoi ressemblerait sa vie si elle n'épousait pas Neal… Et quel serait son avenir si elle passait le reste de son existence avec Regina ?...

Regina !…

Il s'agissait là des pensées d'une folle, d'une démente, et elle le savait ! Regina ? Vraiment ?... Emma soupira. Tout à l'heure elle rentrerait dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Neal depuis bientôt 2 mois déjà et elle s'excuserait de son comportement étrange. Tout ça était la faute de Regina ! Depuis quelques temps dès qu'elle était proche d'elle, elle perdait tous ses moyens…

Regina…

Avec Regina elle allait passer une heure de déjeuner agréable où elle pourrait enfin être elle-même… ensuite toutes les deux reconnaitraient que ce _« rendez vous »_ était une erreur… une folie et qu'il fallait arrêter de se voir, que l'une comme l'autre sentait qu'une chose étrange les poussait l'une vers l'autre, que quelque chose était en train de naître entre elles, et qu'il valait mieux laisser les choses comme elles étaient avant que quelqu'un n'en souffre… Elle devait mettre un frein à tout ça, que diraient ses parents de tout ça, que dirait Henry ?... Tout ça était bien trop compliquer, bien trop risquer…

« A quoi penses-tu ? Tu as l'air bien sombre tout à coup ! » Murmura Regina en plongeant ses lèvres dans son café.

Emma sursauta…

Elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette… _A quoi je pense ? A toi… A moi… A Neal…A mes parents… A Henry…_ Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça comme ça. Elle chercha une réponse simple, inoffensive qui n'effraierait pas Regina, mais elle ne trouva rien ! Aussi décida-t-elle de répondre avec sincérité à la petite blonde.

_L'honnêteté est la solution à tout dit-on…lui avait toujours dit Snow. _Mais pas quand les émotions vous submergent et que vous êtes à deux doigts de vous noyer. _Ferme la Swan, me lui dis rien! Si tu l'ouvres tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière !_

« Je pense à ma vie avec Neal !... Et à ce que je fais ici avec toi… et à la raison pour laquelle j'ai caché ce rendez vous à Neal ! Je pense à la raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de venir… » Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler.

Instinctivement Regina tendit sa main pour recouvrir celle d'Emma, qui ne la retira pas, même si ses doigts se raidirent légèrement au contact.

« Emma, je suis désolée… je… je ne sais pas ce qui nous arrive en ce moment mais je suis sûre que les choses vont s'arranger ! Je ne veux pas t'attirer de problèmes avec Neal…je ne veux rien compliquer ! Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse… » Finit elle dans un murmure.

« Je le sais… mais c'est étrange je ne me sens plus tout à fait pareille depuis qu'il est revenue… et puis il a y tellement de chose qui se sont passé entre toi et moi… » Elle buta sur le mot « Je veux dire, depuis que j'ai glissé dans ce portail avec Snow, les choses on changer non ? Tu m'as ramenée Regina… c'est grâce à toi si je suis encore en vie ! Et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier…de vraiment te remercier je veux dire » dit elle en plongeant ses yeux clairs dans ceux de Regina, troublée.

« Me remercier pour quoi ? » murmura-t-elle gênée.

« Pour m'avoir retrouvée… pour ne pas m'avoir laissée mourir là-bas ! »

« C'est Henry qui a insisté, je n'y suis pour rien… » _Mais c'est sûr que je ne t'aurais pas laissée mourir là –bas ! _Pensa-t-elle.

« Peut être mais c'est toi qui l'a fait, tu m'as ramenée ici ! »

Regina ne répondit rien, se contentant de jouer avec un bout de tomate qui se trouvait dans le coin de son assiette. Emma remarqua soudain que la petite brune lui semblait plus belle… plus attirante que jamais !... C'est à ce moment là qu'elle aurait du fuir, pendant qu'elle le pouvait encore, pendant qu'elle n'avait pas encore vraiment compris combien Regina l'attirait, combien elle mettait le feu dans son âme et dans son cœur… Elle aurait du fuir pendant qu'elle pensait encore à Neal…à Henry…Mais Emma ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, sa main toujours dans celle de Regina.

« Je me sens déloyale… » Murmura soudain Regina.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de prononcer le nom de Neal, ni d'Henry, toutes deux avaient très bien compris le sens de ces mots et à qui ils étaient destinés… Henry était si heureux d'avoir retrouvé son père, de voir ses parents ensemble !

Emma se pencha vers Regina, l'air préoccupée : « Je sais ce que tu ressens… mais il n'est pas question que Neal ou Henry, souffre à cause de… moi… » Elle avait pensé _nous,_ mais elle n'avait pas osé le dire… car elle était consciente qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de _nous_ avec Regina…

Emma soupira : « Il faut éclaircir ce qui se passe entre nous, ou ce qui ne se passe pas… je… je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, Regina ces derniers temps. Je ne suis bien que quand tu es là, je ne supporte plus le son de la voix de Neal, parce qu'il m'empêche te t'entendre toi… Je suis toujours tendue, en colère… alors que quand tu es là je me sens apaisée et calme. C'est tellement… »

« Etrange ! » lui dit la petite brune dans un sourire, car elle ressentait la même chose, heureuse qu'Emma le lui confesse.

« Oui… » Murmura Emma. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, Neal devrait me demander en mariage dans peu de temps et je n'en éprouve pas autant de joie que je le devrais … »

Regina était aussi perdue que la petite blonde. Cette situation était trop stressante pour elle... elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était avec Emma ! Elle avait toujours voulu sincèrement nouer une véritable amitié avec Emma et elles y étaient arrivées avec le temps… même si cela avait été plutôt dur quelques fois… et si en chemin d'autres sentiments s'étaient développés, elle n'en avait pas pris conscience… du moins pas jusqu'à ce que la rumeur d'un possible mariage entre Emma et Neal ne lui arrive aux oreilles, par un Henry surexciter par l'idée. Elle avait soudain eu envie de hurler, de pleurer…

Elle ne voulait pas perdre Emma… Elle ne pouvait pas la perdre ! Elle n'avait pas ressentit une telle attirance pour quelqu'un depuis la mort de Daniel. Elle ne voulait pas ce retrouvait seule ! Pourtant il était hors de question qu'elle convoite la future femme de Neal… ou de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs.

Comme si Emma avait lu dans l'esprit de la brune, elle lui sourit et resserra ses doigts autour de ceux Regina : « Il ne m'a encore rien demandé ! Et nous n'avons rien fait de mal… et je serais toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive ! Tu ne seras jamais seule ! » Emma plongea son regard dans celui de Regina, et elle vit alors les yeux sombre de la petite brune s'écarquiller d'horreur…

Emma suivit son regard et aperçut Neal devant la vitrine Rabbit Hole …

A ce moment précis, Neal la remarqua elle à l'intérieur… puis Regina… D'instinct Emma retira sa main de celle de Regina…Ce geste blessa profondément la petite brune, mais elle ne laissa rien transparaitre… Neal était entré dans le restaurant et atteignit la table des deux femmes en un temps record, il tira une chaise pour se joindre à elles…

« Neal que fais tu ici ? » demanda Emma légèrement gênée par la situation, elle n'aurait pas été plus embarrassée s'il l'avait surprise dans les bras de Regina…

Elle se leva d'un bon pour l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres et appela la serveuse de la main.

Le cœur de Regina se brisa à nouveau…avant qu'elle ne détourne légèrement les yeux. Elle savait depuis longtemps (enfin pas si longtemps que ça…) que Neal et Emma étaient… ensemble ! Mais ils ne s'étaient encore jamais embrassés devant elle, et cela rendait la chose moins réelle à ses yeux… moins réelle et moins douloureuse… mais à présent qu'elle avait assisté à cette scène, elle avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir Emma…Lorsque que Neal avait embrassé la petite blonde il s'était illuminé, la seule autre personne qui rayonnait autant était Henry lorsqu'il voyer ses parents ensemble et Regina n'avait pas le cœur de leur enlever la seule chose qui les rendait heureux tout les deux : Emma !

« J'ai vu ta voiture garée dans la rue en face… j'en ai déduis que tu ne devais pas être loin… Tiens Regina tu es là aussi ? »

« Oui comme tu le vois… » Lui répondit la petite brune en souriant du mieux qu'elle pu.

Emma commençait à devenir nerveuse et à s'agiter sur sa chaise « Bon, la serveuse ne semble pas m'avoir vue, je vais passer la commande, je reviens ! » dit Emma en se dirigeant précipitamment vers le bar et la serveuse.

La jeune fille lui sourit alors qu'elle la vit arriver vers elle : « Je vous ai vue, allez vous assoir j'arrive tout de suite ! »

« Non, non ne vous dérangez pas, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes ! Je vais commander au bar, merci… » Lui dit Emma en passant près d'elle.

« Comme vous voulez » lui répondit la serveuse dans un haussement d'épaules.

Qu'elle mouche venait de piquer Emma ? Pourquoi s'était elle enfuie de la sorte, en la plantant là ? Se demanda Regina. Pour une raison étrange, Regina se sentait mal à l'aise assise là, seule avec Neal…

« Alors votre majesté, c'est quoi ce rendez vous secret avec Emma ? Qu'est-ce que vous complotez ?» demanda Neal sur le ton de la plaisanterie, en se penchant vers elle.

Le sang de Regina se figea dans ses veines… elle savait que Neal plaisantait mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir coupable…Neal n'avait pas seulement était aux petits soins avec Emma, il avait également soutenue Regina aux côtés les Charmings, devant toute la ville. Il avait prit sa défense et assurer devant tous qu'il croyait en sa rédemption et qu'elle était la mère d'Henry au même titre qu'Emma, pour lui Henry avait trois parents. Ce n'était pas toujours facile à gérer mais les choses étaient ainsi.

Le fait que Neal soit si gentil avec elle, l'insupportait ! Tout ça aurait était tellement plus simple si il s'était conduit comme le dernier des pourrit, s'il l'avait empêché de voir Henry, ou si il avait lancé un complot contre elle. Mais il n'avait rien fait de tel, ce qui augmenter la mauvaise conscience de Regina. Et en l'absence d'Emma à table, c'était à elle d'expliquer la raison de leur présence ici… La raison était simple, Emma voulait la voir !

« Je… Emma… nous sommes tombées l'une sur l'autre dans la rue ! Je mourais de faim et j'ai trainé Emma ici ! Je ne peux plus voir le Granny's en peinture et elle… elle voulait rentrer te rejoindre mais je ne voulais pas déjeuner seule alors j'ai insisté… et elle a fini par céder ! Tu sais les journées sont longues quand Henry n'est pas avec moi. »

L'évidence frappa alors Regina… voilà pourquoi Emma était partie, elle savait qu'il faudrait mentir à Neal et elle n'avait pas douté une seule seconde que la petite brune ferait ça très bien… et elle avait eu raison ! Regina lui avait menti, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation…

« C'est bien que vous passiez un peu de temps toutes les deux… Emma n'a pas beaucoup de femmes dans sa vie ! » Dit soudain Neal.

_J'espère bien… je veux être la seule ! _pensa Regina avant de chasser cette idée de son esprit. « Tu sais c'est la même chose pour moi, personne ne veut être vu avec la méchante reine, on vient me trouvée seulement quand la ville est sur le point d'être détruite, mais jamais personne ne prends de mes nouvelles juste comme ça… Emma est l'une des seules à le faire. »

« C'est bien si vous vous aidez l'une l'autre. Tu sais depuis notre retour Emma ne va pas très bien, elle n'est plus elle-même…Je crois qu'elle a besoin d'une amie Regina… »

_Laisse moi deviner tu veux que je sois cette amie ? _

« Je voudrais que tu lui parles… que tu essaies de savoir ce qui la perturbe !... »

_Ben voyons ! Ce qui l'a perturbe je le sais déjà, c'est moi… _

« Je… je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée Neal… » Finit elle par articuler.

« Regina s'il te plait, elle a besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, et je ne suis pas celui à qui elle veut parler ! Je ne suis pas la personne qu'il lui faut en ce moment ! » Insista Neal.

_Je ne suis pas non plus cette personne ! _

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle voudra me parler Neal… »

« Essaies au moins, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Je t'ai aidé à notre retour, cette fois c'est ton tour. J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'éloigne de moi… je me fais du souci pour elle, je trouve qu'elle se renferme sur elle, elle évite ses parents, elle m'évite moi… La seule qui semble encore pouvoir l'atteindre, appart Henry, c'est toi… » Dit il en lui souriant tristement.

« … Je ferais de mon mieux Neal… » Murmura t'elle en souhaitant que Emma revienne le plus vite possible.

« Merci Regina ! »

La petite brune détourna le regard lorsqu'elle vit la lueur d'espoir qui s'était mise à briller dans les yeux de Neal.

Emma exauça finalement la prière de Regina, et revint s'assoir à leur table, entre Neal et Regina, un verre de bière à la main, qu'elle posa devant lui.

Il n'y avait pas eu d'effusion de sang entre eux, Regina ne s'était pas servit de la magie, et elle semblait bien gérer la situation, visiblement à l'aise. Emma lui en fut reconnaissante, heureusement que la petite brune n'avait pas paniqué comme elle en voyant Neal arriver… Chaque fois que Neal la prenait en « faute » avec Regina, la petite blonde paniquée, c'était comme si tout à coup elle étouffée, comme si son cerveau ne pouvait plus penser, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de fuir.

Mais cette fois, lorsque la vague de panique fut passée, elle céda la place à une vague de tristesse… Oui Emma était triste car Neal avait interrompu sa conservation avec Regina…

_Je vais devoir la revoir… Tout ça c'est la faute de Neal, si je dois revoir Regina en tête à tête ! S'il n'était pas arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe, Regina et moi aurions pu finir notre discussion et nous nous serions rendu compte que ce qui nous troublait l'une et l'autre n'avait pas grande importance… Elle aurait comprit que si elle était troublée par moi, c'était simplement parce qu'elle était seule depuis longtemps et que les hommes l'avaient déçue…quant à moi j'aurai compris que je me sentais attirée par elle parce que la perspective de me marier me stresse grandement… Une fois cette discussion terminée nous nous serions ensuite séparées sur un adieu platonique et les choses auraient enfin été claires entre nous ! Mais là… _

Regina avala d'un trait le reste de son café et se leva : « Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai quelques courses à faire. Merci Emma d'être venue déjeuner avec moi, ça m'a fait plaisir de tomber sur toi par hasard dans la rue, le destin fait bien les choses, j'avais vraiment besoin d'un peu de compagnie, à plus tard ! » Dit elle dans un clin d'œil.

Emma admira l'habileté de Regina à lui résumer la conversation qui s'était déroulée pendant son absence entre elle et Neal.

« Merci… » Articula Emma silencieusement avant de lui sourire.

Après son départ Emma se tourna vers Neal : « Comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvée ? »

« Par hasard, je ne te chercher pas, je suis sortie prendre l'air après notre dispute et disons que Storybrooke n'est pas une très grande ville, sans compter que ta voiture est jaune… alors…» gloussa-t-il amusé par l'évidence.

Emma lui sourit tristement : « Tu sais… je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure… et je… »

D'un signe de la main, il indiqua que ce n'était pas grave… Il était bien le seul à en être convaincu…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Regina était de très mauvaise humeur… sa rencontre avec Emma l'avait retourné, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue. Emma… Son attitude avait peut être à voir avec la petite blonde et le malaise grandissant qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'elle pensait à elle.

Elles n'avaient rien fait de mal… Absolument rien ! _Sauf mentir à Neal !_ Mais elle n'y était pour rien si Emma n'avait pas jugé bon de dire à Neal qu'elles déjeunaient ensemble, elle n'avait fait que couvrir la belle blonde quand les choses avaient « mal » tourné… La situation était déjà bien assez compliquée comme ça, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter !

Et puis c'est Emma qui avait eu l'idée de ce déjeuner ! Pas elle…

Emma… Bon sang, elle devait se la sortir de la tête, depuis qu'elle était sortie du Rabbit Hole elle était complètement consumée par la petite blonde, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle… à sa main sur la sienne… elle n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose !

C'était stupide, et elle le savait ! Emma avait sa vie … et elle avait la sienne ! Elles n'allaient pas tout envoyer dans le décor pour… pour quoi au juste ? Pour rien ! Bien sûr la vie de Regina n'était pas parfaite, mais c'était sa vie ! Et y inclure Emma ne changerait pas les choses ! Ce n'est pas parce que la petite blonde ferait partie de sa vie qu'elle serait plus facile… bien au contraire !... Emma ne pouvait pas être sa fin heureuse, c'était juste une attirance physique rien de plus. Et puis personne ne comprendrait, non personne ! Henry lui en voudrait d'avoir séparé son père et sa mère, Les Charming réclameraient sa tête simplement pour avoir osée regarder Emma de cette façon… Tout ça bousculerait tout et le monde. Et puis Emma était avec Neal… bien sûr depuis quelques temps elle ne semblait plus très heureuse avec lui, mais elle ne montrait aucun signe de vouloir le quitter… tous les couples avaient des hauts et des bas. Mais Regina devait admettre que c'était difficile de les voir ensemble, et Neal avait retourné le couteau dans la plaie en lui demandant d'être l'amie d'Emma… juste son amie… Elle avait était surprise de ressentir un tel pincement au cœur en entendant le mot « amie »… il était clair à présent pour elle qu'elle attendait plus d'Emma…

C'est vrai que son _attachement _à Emma était plutôt atypique… et rapide ! Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps (ou l'envie…) d'y réfléchir ! Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait cru mourir le jour où Emma avait disparue… elle ne voulait plus jamais la perdre… plus jamais !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Emma et Neal étaient rentrés chez eux, chacun dans leur voiture et à présent qu'ils étaient dans le salon un silence sans faille régnait entre eux…

Emma dans son désir de se justifier sur son déjeuner avec Regina avait parlé de longues minutes sans interruption, ce qui n'était pas du tout son genre le reste du temps. Dans un réflexe de protection inconscient, Emma avait quelque peu exagéré les faits pour rendre son histoire crédible. « Elle ne voulait vraiment pas déjeuner seule, je crois qu'elle avait envie de parler… J'ai bien essayé de refuser et de rentrer à la maison pour te voir… mais elle a tellement insisté que j'ai fini par dire oui…Tu sais Henry lui manque beaucoup, quand il est avec nous ou mes parents »

Neal avait hoché la tête avec incrédulité : « C'est bien que vous soyez tombées l'une sur l'autre ! Je suis content que toi et Regina vous entendiez enfin… »

Il n'avait pas fait d'autre commentaire, laissant simplement tomber le sujet… Il savait que Emma lui cachait quelque chose… il ne savait juste pas encore quoi !

Peut être que Regina le découvrirait pour lui …

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Regina et Emma étaient tombées l'une sur l'autre ?! Neal ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rejouer cette scène dans son esprit : « Oui… oui c'est plausible ! » ne cessait-il de se répéter. Après tout lui aussi avait bien retrouvé Emma par hasard. Après tout Storybrooke n'était pas une grande ville. Oui mais tout de même…

Il se passa encore une fois tous les éléments en mémoire : l'accès de colère d'Emma, son départ de la maison, l'appel passé à Regina au milieu de la nuit…

C'était évident… tout avait été calculé ! Emma et Regina ne s'étaient pas croisées par hasard !

Ce comportement suspect qui ne ressemblait pas à Emma ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose…

Emma avait un sérieux problème pour oublier tout ce qui c'était passer à Neverland. Ils avaient presque perdu leur fils là-bas ! Neal avait beau eu insisté, pour en parler avec elle, elle s'était bornée à refuser ! Mais si elle avait choisi Regina pour en parler, il ne pouvait qu'en être heureux après tout elle était la seconde mère d'Henry. Ils formaient une famille atypique certes, mais une famille quand même.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps Neal réalisa qu'il ne supporterait pas de perdre sa famille, de perdre Emma…il l'aimait tellement. Il sentit monter des larmes au coin de ses yeux mais ne se retourna pas assez rapidement pour les empêcher de couler, et les dissimuler à la petite blonde.

Emma était horrifiée d'avoir rendu Neal si malheureux, elle n'avait pas compris que c'était des larmes d'espoir ! Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer et se détesta d'avoir déclenché ses larmes par sa conduite égoïste, irresponsable et puérile ! Elle se précipita vers lui et se glissa dans ses bras…

Elle ne pouvait pas mettre un frein à son histoire avec Neal, tout ça parce qu'elle éprouvait un petit béguin pour Regina… Elle avait le béguin pour la petite brune ?! _Mais qu'est ce que tu crois Swan, réveille __toi un peu ! Sors la tête du sable… _

« Neal je te promets que tout ira bien, je… je vais redevenir moi même c'est promis ! »

Devant cet étalage de sentiments Neal eut soudain envie de disparaître, il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec tout ça ! Pourtant, il profita avec joie de l'étreinte d'Emma. _On va s'en sortir _pensa t-il. Depuis quelques temps il en doutait, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait poussé à préparer sa demander en mariage à Emma plutôt que prévu… oui s'il était sur le point de lui demandé de devenir sa femme c'était pour la garder près de lui, car il sentait que peu à peu elle s'éloignait de lui !

_J'aime cette femme… j'aime cette femme je ne veux pas la perdre, elle est la mère de mon fils ! Je peux renoncer à tout sauf à elle !… _pensa t'il en resserrant son étreinte sur elle.

C'est vrai qu'ils habitaient ensemble depuis quelques semaines maintenant mais ils n'avaient pas créé un foyer… ils se contentaient de vivre côte à côte ! Même quand Henry était avec eux, ça ne changer pas les choses. Ils étaient une famille oui, mais Emma et lui n'avait pas fondés un foyer ! C'est vrai qu'Emma et lui s'étaient un peu éloigné ces derniers temps, et alors ? Quel couple n'avait pas un jour ce genre de problème ?! C'est vrai qu'ils ne se parlaient plus beaucoup et le peu de fois où ils le faisaient c'était souvent les deux mêmes sujets qui revenaient sur le tapis : Henry et … Regina !

Emma parlait énormément de l'ancienne reine, d'une façon ou d'une autre elle ramenait toujours la conversation sur Regina. Neal était sûr que la jeune femme ne s'en était même pas rendue compte… au début il avait trouvé ça « adorable » qu'Emma est une telle foi, une telle confiance, dans la rédemption de Regina, puis peu à peu il avait trouvé _Regina _un peu envahissante ! Mais si Emma ne lui parlait pas de leur fils, ou de l'ancienne reine, elle ne lui parlait pas du tout ! Neal avait donc laissé les choses comme ça, il n'osa pas fouiller sa mémoire de peur de découvrir depuis combien de temps, en réalité Emma lui parlait de Regina.

Il devait se rendre a l'évidence Regina était devenue une part importante de son couple…

Regina était tout ce qui tenait encore son couple debout…

Il devait l'appeler…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Regina ne dormait toujours pas … Elle était sortie hier soir, au Rabbit Hole et était rentrée tard. Elle avait voulue oublier Emma le temps d'une soirée, pour se retrouver enfin elle-même… mais Regina s'était bien vite rendu compte qu'elle ne pouvait être elle-même qu'en présence d'Emma… Et cette première constatation ne l'avait pas vraiment ravie… c'était la raison pour laquelle elle s'était enivrée et avait couché avec le type qui l'accompagnait hier soir, elle ne savait même plus avec certitude de qui il s'agissait… Ca c'était du Regina Mills tout craché ! Elle ne regrettait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait fait… et cette expérience lui avait appris que dormir avec un corps inconnu ne comblait pas le désir qu'on éprouve pour une autre personne ! Et quand le type qui a partagé votre lit s'en va, on se sent encore plus frustrée, plus mal, plus minable ! Regina était furieuse, elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si stupide !

Elle soupira. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, alors qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de dormir… Dormir lui était devenu une notion étrangère depuis qu'Emma avait envahi son esprit, son âme et son corps… plusieurs semaines auparavant.

Elle se retourna tout à coup et s'allongea sur le dos en se concentrant sur sa respiration…

Son portable sonna tout à coup…

Elle ne lui prêtât aucune attention… mais le téléphone sonna de nouveau…

Elle le saisit et regarda le numéro affiché sur l'écran : c'était Emma…

Elle se redressa dans son lit et répondit immédiatement : « Allô… » Souffla t'elle haletante.

« Bonjour Regina, c'est Neal, j'espère que je ne te réveille pas ? »

_Si seulement… _songea-t-elle excédée par le faux espoir que lui avait donné Neal.

_Qu'est ce qui lui prend de m'appeler avec le portable d'Emma ?! Ca l'amuse de me torturer comme ça ?! _

« Oui tu m'as réveillée, on est dimanche matin bon dieu Neal ! » dit elle d'un ton cassant.

« Je ne te retiendrais pas longtemps, je voudrais que tu passes aujourd'hui… »

Regina déglutie : « Je suis désolée Neal mais j'ai d'autre projets.»

« Écoute, je sais que toi et moi nous ne sommes pas spécialement amis, mais j'ai besoin de te voir, il… il s'agit de Emma… »

En entendant le nom de la belle blonde Regina retint machinalement son souffle.

Neal le remarqua…

« Je… J'ignore ce qui arrive à Emma en ce moment et je me fais beaucoup de souci pour elle… apparemment elle est perdue et elle a besoin de toi… j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle n'est plus vraiment là, tu l'as déjà fait revenir une fois, j'aurais besoin que tu la face revenir encore une fois pour moi… »

_Et moi tu crois que je n'ai pas besoin d'elle ?! La faire revenir pour toi ?! Mais tu ne comprends pas que je la veux pour moi, Neal ! Pour moi ! Si je me retrouve encore une fois face à elle, seule… je… je serais capable de te la prendre !... _

Regina fixa son plafond quelques secondes… Que savait Neal des sentiments qui la tourmentaient ? Rien… Il ne savait rien, il était à mille lieux de penser que la méchante en quête de rédemption, celle qui voulait se rachetée une conduite, tourner la page du passé, pouvait avoir d'autres préoccupations et convoiter la femme de sa vie…

« Regina ? »

Elle savait qu'elle devait donner une réponse… mon dieu si elle avait pu fermer l'œil quelques heures son cerveau ne serait pas aussi confus !

« D'accord Neal… » Dit elle dans un soupir de lassitude. « Je viendrais… même si je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi… »

« Viens à la maison c'est tout ce que je te demande ! » dit-il dans un murmure avant de raccrocher.

Regina raccrocha à son tour et poussa un profond soupir…dans quel guêpier était-elle en train de se fourrée ? Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ? Ecouter son cœur ou sa raison… Pousser Emma dans les bras de Neal ou tout simplement la lui la prendre…

(À suivre)


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde ! Et voilà la deuxième partie de notre ff, on eu un peu de mal à avancer (on n'était pas vraiment d'accord sur un truc ou deux lol) mais là on pense qu'on est sur la bonne voie. On espère que la suite vous plaira, merci pour vos commentaires et avis.**

**A bientôt pour la suite… **

**LilyEvil et Alex**

La sonnerie du téléphone résonna dans tout l'appartement, Emma décrocha après plusieurs sonneries : « Allo ? »

« Bonjour, c'est Regina, est ce que je pourrais parler à Neal s'il te plaît ? »

Emma fut étonnée d'entendre la voix de Regina à l'autre bout du fils, elle n'appelait jamais ici d'habitude. Mais elle fut encore bien plus étonner par la froideur de son ton, la petite brune l'avait tout juste saluée et elle en fut quelque peu blessée. Et puis pourquoi voulait-elle parler à Neal ?

« Emma je voudrais parler à Neal » lui redis froidement la voix de la brune comme si elle n'avait pas comprit la première fois.

Emma décida donc de lui répondre sur le même ton impersonnel : « Il est sorti pour le moment, il avait une course à faire. Tu veux qu'il te rappelle à son retour ? »

Regina soupira « Tant pis… ce n'est pas si important… De toute façon je ne suis pas chez moi et mon portable n'a presque plus de batterie je voulais juste… rien, dis lui juste que je ferais ce qu'il m'a demandé ! » Murmura Regina dans un nouveau soupir.

« Très je le lui dirais… »

« Merci, au revoir Emma » Marmonna Regina avant de raccrocher rapidement.

« Au revoir… » Dit Emma alors que le bip bip du téléphone résonnait déjà au creux de son oreille. Elle fixa un instant le combiné, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle et Regina n'avaient pas eu ce genre d'échange froid, rempli de non-dits, et cela lui donna la nausée. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien être arrivé à Regina pour qu'elle soit si distante avec elle tout à coup. Et puis qu'avait bien pu lui demander Neal ? Emma se retourna pour se diriger dans la cuisine. Elle vit alors Neal qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et qui l'observait.

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda t'il en désignant le téléphone du menton

« Regina… » Répondit-elle sur un ton plus attendri qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Neal n'était pas du tout sortie faire une course, Emma avait mentie à la petite brune, mais son ton froid et son manque de considération pour elle l'avait blessée, alors elle avait mentit, juste comme ça. Et puis pourquoi diable voulait-elle parlait à Neal ?

« Que voulait-elle ? » demanda t'il mi surpris mi méfiant.

« Te parler… » Répondit-Emma en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Ah vraiment ? Alors je vais la rappeler ! » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le téléphone du salon.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, elle n'est pas chez elle et son portable n'a plus de batterie ! »

« Comme c'est pratique ! » ironisa t-il

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda elle en le foudroyant du regard.

« Tu le sais très bien ! »

« Non justement ! »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te surprends au téléphone avec elle, Emma ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'elle appelait, c'était toi ! Si elle avait voulu me joindre moi, elle l'aurait fait sur mon portable, pas ici ! »

« J'en ai assez Emma ! Assez de tes enfantillages, de ta mauvaise humeur, de tes silences ! Si tu as quelque chose à dire dis-le franchement ! Si tu ne veux pas parler de tes problèmes, ou de se qui te trouble avec moi dis-le ! Dis moi que tu préfères en parler à Regina, je peux le comprendre Emma, mais ne me cache pas les choses ! Je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois bien que tu as besoin qu'elle soit là pour toi en ce moment. Si tu lui fais confiance, si tu pense qu'elle n'est plus une menasse, si elle est ton amie et bien j'en suis heureux ! Oui, je suis heureux que tu aies enfin une amie sur qui compter…Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'amie Emma, et si tu as envie de passer du temps avec Regina, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients…»

« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien… » L'interrompit t'elle en secouant la tête.

« Non c'est vrai, je ne comprends rien à rien parce que tu ne m'expliques rien ! Mais Regina, elle, à l'air de savoir comment te parler, elle est la seule qui puisse t'approcher ces derniers temps, c'est pour ça que je lui ais demandé de passer aujourd'hui à la maison, pour qu'on parle » avoua t-il enfin.

« Tu as fait quoi ? » demanda Emma sous le choc, les paroles de Regina lui revenant en mémoire : _dis lui juste que je ferai ce qu'il m'a demandé _

« J'ai demandé à Regina de passer à la maison ! Et je voudrais que tu sois là aussi ! » Répéta Neal.

« Désolée, mais j'avais d'autres projets ! » mentit Emma.

« Ah oui ? Et on peut savoir lesquels ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas Neal ! Et puis je ne suis pas à ta disposition, ni à celle de Regina ! Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de me retrouver coincée ici avec toi et Regina… »

Neal s'avança vers elle et lui saisit le bras : « Pour une fois je me moque de ce que tu veux toi ! Ce qui prime c'est ce que je veux moi, et je veux que tu sois là ! Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, je sais que tu as un problème, et je pense… non je suis sûr, que Regina sait ce que c'est ! Nous allons parler de tout ça point final, je ne te demande pas ton avis Emma ! »

« Et Regina est au courant de tout ça ? » demanda t'elle en se dégageant de sa prise.

« Pas vraiment non, mais elle sait qu'on doit parler… »

« Tu vas la piéger elle aussi, tout comme tu veux le faire avec moi ! » hurla la petite blonde.

« Je ne veux piéger personne Emma, je veux simplement que tu me parles, je veux seulement t'aider rien d'autre ! »

« Et bien tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer ! » cria t'elle de plus belle en se ruant dans l'escalier avant de claquer la porte de la chambre derrière elle.

Neal ne l'avait pas suivie, il savait qu'Emma avait besoin d'être seule pour se calmer. Et quoi qu'elle en dise, elle se sentirait beaucoup mieux après avoir parlé avec Regina, elle se sentait toujours mieux après avoir vu Regina… pensa Neal. Oui, si Regina pouvait l'aider à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez Emma en ce moment, il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissent.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Emma bouillonnait de rage ! Son esprit était habité par une foule de sentiments différents, elle était heureuse de voir Regina, mais elle était en colère après la petite brune d'avoir accepté de venir ici, elle était aussi furieuse contre Neal… mais à quoi jouait-il cet idiot ?! Ne voyait-il pas que plus elle passait de temps avec Regina, plus sa mauvaise humeur était flagrante lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule avec lui à la maison.

Emma faisait de son mieux pour ne pas penser à la petite brune, et lui, il la poussait presque dans ses bras ! Il l'inviter ici, chez eux ! Elle se battait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait contre ses démons, et lui, ouvrait grand la porte à SES démons ! Certes, il penser bien faire, mais de quoi ce mêlé-t-il à la fin ? Elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Emma avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour contrôler et refreinée ses sentiments pour Regina. Elle pouvait y arriver seule, elle en était certaine. Mais lui il avait décidé de compliquer les choses en la fessant venir ici.

« Oh Neal… » Murmura t- elle en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

Ne voyait-il pas ce qui ce passer juste là sous son nez ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'Emma était attirée par Regina depuis longtemps maintenant et que tout ça lui nouer l'estomac. Elle avait peur… peur de ce qu'elle ressentait, tout ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, elle ne pouvait pas éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour une femme, encore moins pour Regina ! Elle soupira.

Elle devait quitter cette maison avant l'arrivée de la brune… c'était le seul moyen de sauver sa relation avec Neal, enfin ce qu'il restait de sa relation avec lui… Et pour ça, elle devait éviter Regina à tout prix !...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Regina était devant la porte de l'appartement de Neal et d'Emma depuis vingt minutes déjà, se balançant nerveusement d'une jambe sur l'autre… mais qu'est ce qu'elle était venue faire ici ?!

Elle aurait du être plus ferme tout à l'heure au téléphone, elle avait appelé Neal pour lui dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas finalement, mais lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix d'Emma toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'étaient envolées sur le champ ! Et elle avait accouru ici comme si elle avait entendu le chant des sirènes… Elle se détestait vraiment quand elle avait ce genre de réaction stupide.

Mais qu'espère-t-elle au juste en venant ici ? Emma était avec Neal. Alors elle devait se sortir Emma de la tête à tout prix, ne plus penser à la petite blonde de cette manière. Emma était simplement une amie rien de plus, et pour elle c'était déjà beaucoup, Regina ne pouvait pas espérait plus ! Personne ne le lui pardonnerait, surtout pas Henry, si elle se mettait entre Neal et Emma. Donc, Emma ne pouvait être rien d'autre qu'une amie… une amie se répéta encore et encore Regina avant de sonner à la porte de l'appartement…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le bruit de la sonnette fit sursauter Emma…

Trop tard pensa-t-elle. Du calme, du calme ce n'était peut être pas encore _ELLE_…

« Emma chérie, tu veux bien descendre s'il te plait, Regina est là ! » cria Neal du bas de l'escalier.

La petite blonde se crispa légèrement, elle était piégée, elle ne pouvait plus quitter la maison, il était trop tard pour ça ! Elle devrait donc encore une fois lutter contre elle-même… elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte de la chambre, et se surprit alors à jeter un coup d'œil dans le miroir en face d'elle pour vérifier son reflet… elle se reprit, peu importait son apparence ! Elle s'en moquait ce n'était que Regina après tout ! Regina…

Elle descendit l'escalier en hâte, puis inspira plusieurs fois à fond avant d'entrer d'un pas nonchalant dans la cuisine. Elle s'avança droit sur Neal, ignorant volontairement Regina, arrivée à la hauteur de Neal elle l'embrassa sur la bouche, avant de dévisager la petite brune.

Regina frissonna…

C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'Emma lui offrait ce spectacle, elle n'avait pas oublié le baiser du déjeuner quelques jours plus tôt.

« Emmène Regina au salon et sers lui un verre veux-tu, j'ai à faire dans la cuisine ! » dit tout à coup Neal.

Emma lui lança un regard surpris mais ne dit rien. Que pouvait bien fabriquer Neal dans la cuisine ?...

« Bien, je m'en occupe… Qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir Regina ?! » Demanda t'elle en se tournant vers _son invitée _en lui indiquant de la suivre au salon.

L'esprit de Regina s'enflamma et elle se sentit rougir…

« Regina ? Qu'est ce que tu veux boire… » Lui demanda Emma plus insistante.

« Oh…euh pas d'alcool »

« J'ai du jus de pomme si tu veux »

Regina sourit : « Ça fera très bien l'affaire, merci Emma… » Marmonna elle un peu perdue et troublée par les pensées qui l'avaient envahie lorsque la petite blonde lui avait demandé ce qui lui ferait plaisir…

Elle gardait les yeux baissés et Emma évitait elle aussi de croiser son regard… Quand Emma lui tendit son verre de jus de pomme, elle faillit le faire tomber tellement elle veillait à ce que leurs doigts ne se frôlent pas…

Elles se sourirent alors maladroitement…

« Bon… » Dit soudain Neal en arrivant dans le salon.

Regina se releva du canapé d'un bond, et Emma détourna son regard de celui de la petite brune.

« Le gâteau aux pommes sera bientôt prêt, bon c'est un truc industriel mais on va dire que c'est l'intention qui compte ! Emma tu feras attention en le sortant du four, je l'a mit dans un vrai plat histoire que ça soit plus présentable. Oh et puis j'ai sorti de la crème glacée à la vanille pour aller avec, remettez là au congélateur quand vous aurez fini ! Le chocolat chaud est en train de se faire, je l'ai laissé à feu doux sur le feu, voilà alors je vous laisse mesdames… je file ! » Dit Neal en prenant sa veste et ses clefs de voiture.

Regina et Emma échangèrent un regard surpris. Est-ce que Neal venait de leur préparé un gouter comme si elles avaient 4 ans ? Et était il sérieux, il allait vraiment les laisser seules ici…

Neal leur sourit.

« Je sais que vous avez besoin de vous parler ! Je ne comprends pas grand-chose à ce qui arrive en ce moment mais je te connais Emma… et je sais que quelque chose ne va pas ! Alors tu résous ce qui se passe dans ta tête et ton cœur, fais le point ! Affronte tes démons ! Regina tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant qu'Emma ne se sente mieux, je compte sur toi, elle a besoin d'une amie sur qui s'appuyer ! Si Emma a des doutes, des peurs, à cause de ma future demande en mariage, ou à cause de ce qui c'est passer sur Neverland, aide-la au mieux, je sais que tu en es capable ! Prenez votre temps, appelez-moi quand je pourrais rentrer et que vous aurez parlées de vos histoires de filles ! » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte laissant les deux femmes derrière lui.

« Il va sur la marina… » Murmura soudain Emma en entendant la voiture démarrer.

« Pourquoi me dis tu ça ? » demanda Regina en fixant toujours la porte médusée.

Emma s'assit sur le divan et Regina s'assit à son tour… deux places plus loin : « Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça… c'est juste que c'est toujours là qu'il va quand les choses ne vont pas bien, quand il veut réfléchir, quand il veut penser à nous, au passé… Peut être que c'est le but de la manœuvre, c'est pour ça qu'il me laisse seule ici avec toi, pour que je repense à notre passé en commun… »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille seulement que tu repenses au passé, il se fait bien plus de souci pour votre avenir… » Murmura Regina en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« Notre avenir… » Répéta Emma d'une façon absente.

« C'est fou ça, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Neal s'est mis en tête que je pourrais t'aider ! Où a-t-il été cherché une idée pareille ?! »

« Il s'est persuadé que seule une femme pouvait m'aider à régler mes _petits soucis,_ que j'avais besoin de complicité féminine, d'une amie près de moi. Il sent bien que je ne vais _pas bien_ ces temps-ci, que je suis _différente_ mais quand il se sent menacé, sa capacité d'analyse disparaît. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de moi… il croit que tu es la seule à me comprendre pour l'instant… » Emma posa alors son regard sur Regina « Et il n'a pas tout à fait tord… » Avoua t'elle en se mordillant la lèvre supérieure.

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'enlèvement d'Henry, ni avec ce qui c'est passer sur Neverland n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire ton changement d'humeur et tout le reste…» demanda Regina qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Non rien… mais Neal le croit dur comme fer et je suis rentrée dans son jeu sans rien dire… Comme ça il est rassuré, il croit avoir identifié le problème et moi… moi j'ai enfin la paix ! C'est vrai que ça a été dur toute cette histoire, mais j'ai survécu, on a tous survécu… et même si je suis presque morte noyée, je suis là aujourd'hui, en vie et je veux vivre Regina ! »

« Je sais Emma… mais si tu es rentrée dans son jeu tu peux difficilement lui en vouloir ! Neal n'est pas responsable de tout ce qui ne va pas entre vous… D'ailleurs pourquoi es-tu rentrée dans son jeu, sans jamais rien lui dire ? » L'interrogea la petite brune.

Emma avait toujours évité de répondre à cette question, elle était trop dangereuse… trop dangereuse pour elle, pour Neal et pour Regina…

« Je… je ne sais pas c'était plus facile comme ça, j'avais une excuse toute trouvée comme ça, je n'avais pas besoin de me demander ce qui se réveillait en moi… je n'avais pas besoin de me demander pourquoi je ne pouvais penser qu'à toi… pourquoi je n'étais bien que lorsque tu étais là, près de moi… comme maintenant ! C'était plus facile de me cacher derrière mon _traumatisme _et de faire comme si tout ce que je ressentais était dû à ça ! C'était moins effrayant de penser que mon attirance pour toi ne voulait rien dire, que mon histoire avec Neal était plus forte que mon désir pour toi… » Emma s'avança d'une place sur le canapé.

Regina n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche.

« Neal avait raison d'avoir peur de la vérité et d'ignorer mes états d'âmes, il voulait nous protéger ! Mais je dois être honnête, mon attirance pour toi ne date pas d'hier je crois que ça a commencé quand tu m'as fait revenir de la forêt enchantée, mais j'avais appris à vivre avec…, enfin le pensais, parce que mon attirance a fini par me consumer comme un feu de broussaille petit à petit ! Je me suis mise avec Neal pour être en sécurité, pour que nous le soyons tous. Mais je pensais encore à toi… et j'ai fini pas m'éloigner de Neal, qui m'a laissée faire. A présent, il se rend compte de son erreur mais je suis trop loin pour qu'il m'atteigne à nouveau. Il est terrifié parce qu'il croit que notre avenir est menacé et qu'il va me perdre… et malheureusement sur ces deux points il a raison… c'est même pire que tout… je… je ne l'aime plus… » Voilà elle l'avait dit et pour elle qui avait passé de longs mois à se taire sur ses sentiments elle se rendait compte de l'importance de cette déclaration.

Regina n'était pas assez cruelle pour se réjouir de ce qu'Emma venait de dire elle avait même eu un haut le cœur en pensant à Neal, et au chagrin que cela allait lui infliger, mais elle savait ce que cela signifiait, elle savait ce que voulaient dire les mots d'Emma... Une porte s'ouvrait pour elle, une porte qu'elle croyait fermée à double tour. Une porte dans la vie et le cœur d'Emma…

« Alors les choses sont vraiment finies avec Neal ? » demanda la petite brune n'osant pas encore fixer Emma dans les yeux.

« Oui elles le sont… et depuis longtemps ! » avoua Emma d'une voix peinée.

« Alors ce n'est pas notre… ma faute n'est ce pas ? » demanda Regina une lumière de panique et de culpabilité dans les yeux.

Emma se rapprocha encore d'elle et lui prit la main : « Tu n'y es pour rien ! La seule responsable c'est moi ! J'aurais dû accepter mes sentiments pour toi bien avant… je n'aurais pas dû me servir de Neal comme je l'ai fait ! Je n'aurai pas du lui donner de faux espoirs, ni à Henry d'ailleurs…J'ai été lâche et par ma faute nous avons tous souffert, je suis désolée… » Dit elle en se glissant tout contre Regina.

« Je suis désolée aussi… » Dit Regina en regardant enfin la petite blonde dans les yeux.

« Désolée pour quoi ? » demanda Emma surprise.

« Désolée d'être tombée amoureuse de toi… » Murmura Regina un peu honteuse.

Emma garda le silence un moment, perplexe, elle était sous le choc… Regina était tombée amoureuse d'elle ?! Et elle le regrettait ?! Etait-ce trop tard pour elle ? Avait-elle perdu Regina avant même de l'avoir réellement eue près d'elle ?

« Tu… tu es vraiment désolée pour ça ? Tu le regrettes ? » Demanda t'elle d'une voix blessée.

Regina ne répondit pas… car elle embrassait Emma tendrement sur les lèvres…

« Comment en sommes-nous arrivées là ? » gémit-elle le souffle court.

Ni l'une ni l'autre n'en avait la moindre idée… Elles n'arrivaient plus à voir ou à ressentir autre chose que leur désir l'une pour l'autre… Ce désir qui aller tout changer dans leurs vies, ce désir si ardent qu'il allait tout bruler sur son passage…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Tu sens cette odeur ? » demanda Emma en quittant les bras de Regina.

Regina se redressa et renifla : « Il y a quelque chose qui brûle ! » dit la petite brune en se redressant à son tour dans le lit.

Cette remarque resta en suspens quelques secondes dans l'esprit d'Emma avant de faire mouche… La petite blonde bondit hors du lit et dévala l'escalier entièrement nue.

« Le gâteau aux pommes est resté dans le four ! » hurla t'elle en arrivant dans la cuisine.

Regina entendit alors un énorme vacarme, puis des jurons et enfin des cris de douleur. Elle se leva, enfila rapidement un tee-shirt, qu'elle soupçonnait d'être à Neal et se précipita en bas en vitesse.

« Emma est ce que tout va bien ? » demanda t'elle en entrant dans la cuisine.

La petite blonde était assisse par terre se tenant le pied et la jambe gauche, elle semblait souffrir le martyre. Regina ne fut pas longue à comprendre ce qui s'était passé ici : Emma avait sortie le plat brûlant du four, elle l'avait sûrement mal attrapée et le plat était tombé sur son pied, elle avait vivement reculée, heurtent la casserole pleine de chocolat chaud qui c'était rependue sur sa jambe, la brulent sévèrement. Le plat brisé et le lait chocolaté rependu partout sur le sol, lui criait qu'elle avait deviné juste.

La petite brune s'approcha calmement de sa compagne pour voir l'étendue des dégâts, puis ce pencha sur elle.

« Tu te sentiras mieux dans une minutes » lui promit Regina en agitant sa main au dessus d'elle.

Mais rien ne se passa…

Regina fronça les sourcils et recommença une seconde fois, puis une troisième…

Mais toujours rien !

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma magie ne fonctionne pas sur toi. C'est comme si ton corps refuser de guérir, comme si ta magie s'opposée à la mienne, c'est étrange ? » murmura la brune.

Emma haussa les épaules : « Peux être que je mérite ce qui m'arrive, c'est sûrement pour ça que ta magie ne peut rien pour moi, oui je mérite sûrement d'avoir mal ! »

« Ce qu'on a fait ne mérite pas une telle punition Emma » souffla Regina en se dirigeant vers l'évier pour remplir une bassine d'eau froide et humidifier une serviette pour la poser sur la jambe d'Emma. Elle aida la petite blonde à se relever et souleva doucement son pied pour le plongea dans l'eau.

Malgré l'horreur de la situation Regina ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire… à cet instant précis elle ne se soucier pas de la morale, elle n'avait pas été aussi bien depuis des mois. Oui elles avaient fait l'amour, oui elles s'étaient données l'une à l'autre sans la moindre retenue… mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne le regrettait ! Mais les choses s'étaient passées si vite qu'elles n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de penser à tout ça…

« Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça… Il faut que je t'amène aux urgences ! » Dit Regina après un nouvel échec de sa magie pour soigner la petite blonde.

Il fallait que Regina réfléchisse, il y avait tout un tas de choses à organiser avant d'emmener Emma à l'hôpital. Il fallait commencer par l'habiller, parce qu'elle était encore nue, et cela n'allait pas être simple.

« Ne bouge pas… » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

« Ah ah vraiment très drôle ! Vraiment très drôle ! » ironisa Emma en grimacent de douleur.

Regina s'habilla rapidement, prit quelques vêtements pour Emma, rangea la chambre et fit le lit… ce lit qui ressembler à un champ de bataille ! C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle se sentit coupable… Elle avait fait l'amour avec Emma dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec Neal ! Elle se faisait horreur, comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ?! Emportée par la passion, elle n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'elle faisait…

Mon dieu Emma avait fait d'elle une maîtresse…

Bien sûr Neal et Emma n'étaient pas mariés, mais Regina n'aimait pas le nouveau rôle qu'elle jouait dans cette histoire. Aux yeux du monde ça serait encore elle « la méchante de l'histoire ». Et elle ne voulait pas de ce rôle, plus jamais ! Elle devait parler de tout ça avec Emma, mais pour le moment elle devait la conduire aux urgences. Ses états d'âmes pouvaient bien attendre encore un peu.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur la pièce pour s'assurer que tout était bien en ordre et elle referma la porte une fois certaine qu'aucunes traces de son passage ne subsister. Cela la rendait malade d'agir de la sorte, mais avait vraiment le choix ? Ce n'était pas comme si Emma et elle l'avaient fait exprès. Elles n'avaient rien prévues, rien calculer, c'était juste arriver comme ça…

Regina poussa un profond soupir avant de rejoindre Emma dans la cuisine.

L'exercice d'habiller la petite blonde ne fut pas simple, mais après plusieurs minutes de lutte acharnée, Regina parvint enfin à son but. Puis elle regroupa rapidement les morceaux de verre qui s'étaient répandus sur le sol.

« Neal va me tuer… ce plat lui a coûté une vraie fortune chez une antiquaire de New York ! » Marmonna Emma l'air boudeuse.

Regina pouffa d'un rire nerveux.

« Qui a-t-il de si drôle ? » demanda Emma en lui souriant tendrement.

« Rien, absolument rien ! C'est même plutôt tragique ! Tu te fais du souci de la réaction de Neal pour ce ridicule plat qu'on a bousillé … alors que… c'est comme si tu avais oubliée ce qu'on vient de faire dans votre chambre…dans votre lit… » Lui répondit Regina.

Emma n'avait pas oublié ce qu'elles avaient fait, comment oublier le corps fiévreux de la petite brune sur le sien, comment oublier la douceur de cette peau tant convoitée…Une nouvelle douleur envahit alors Emma, une douleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses brûlures, mais tout aussi cuisante : la trahison ! Elle avait trahit Neal de la pire des façons qui soit…

« Tu as raison… » Dit-elle après quelques minutes « C'est tragique parce j'ai trahi Neal, et que nous allons détruire sa vie… »

Regina et Emma échangèrent alors un regard atterré, prises au piège par l'énormité de leur bêtise et de leur trahison…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Neal se précipita aux urgences pour voir Emma, tout de suite après avoir eu le coup de fil de Regina. Il progressa avec difficulté dans l'hôpital, avant de trouver Emma allongée sur un brancard au détour d'un couloir.

Regina était là près d'Emma lui tenant la main et lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste maternel. Neal ne vit rien de fâcheux là dedans, bien au contraire, une vague de gratitude le submergea : Regina était vraiment une amie exceptionnelle, elle était si attentionnée, elle n'avait plus rien de la méchante reine, non vraiment plus rien !

« Mais qu'est qui s'est passé ? » demanda t'il en arrivant près de Regina et Emma.

Regina sursauta et retira sa main des cheveux d'Emma : « Calme toi Neal, elle va bien » murmura la petite brune.

Neal posa son regard sur une Emma endormie, qui avait la jambe gauche entièrement bandée et la main couverte d'une gaze verte et épaisse.

« Elle n'a pas l'air bien… » Observa t'il.

« Le Dr Whale l'a assommée pour lui percer les cloques qu'elle avait sur la jambe, pour qu'elle ne souffre pas trop… Elle va somnoler encore un moment, mais tout ira bien maintenant »

Regina donna alors à Neal la version des faits qu'Emma et elle avaient mis au point dans la voiture pendant qu'elles se rendaient à l'hôpital. Proche de la vérité, cette version passait simplement sous silence leurs ébats au premier étage de l'appartement, la nudité d'Emma lors de l'accident avec le plat, et sa déclaration d'amour à Regina juste avant que l'anesthésie agisse : « Je t'aime Regina… » Avait-elle murmuré avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient.

« Quand pourra t-elle rentrer à la maison ? » demanda Neal une fois le récit de Regina terminé.

« Ils vont sûrement la garder cette nuit, ses brûlures étaient plutôt profondes ! Ensuite je ne sais pas… »

Regina, sans s'en rendre compte, tenait toujours la main d'Emma et Neal pensa qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, cela paraîtrait grossier de la pousser pour prendre la main de sa compagne, alors il patienta.

« Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Regina, heureusement que tu étais là ! Je lui ai dit et répété des dizaines de fois de faire attention, elle ne sait rien faire dans une cuisine, mais elle ne m'écoute jamais, quelle tête de mule ! » dit-il en dégageant le visage d'Emma des quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

_Oh non pas ça, non, il l'aime encore… il aime encore Emma !_ Pensa Regina au bord des larmes.

Lorsqu'elle était au lit avec la petite blonde, Emma lui avait assuré qu'elle et Neal ne s'aimaient plus, qu'ils étaient simplement ensemble parce que les choses étaient ainsi, mais les choses n'étaient pas AINSI, Neal l'aimait toujours, oh mon dieu… Elle était sûre que Neal l'aimait toujours, elle pouvait le voir sur son visage, Emma s'était trompée… Neal avait toujours des sentiments pour elle, elle ne l'avait peut être pas vu mais cela n'échappa pas à Regina.

La petite brune pria intérieurement…

Emma choisit ce moment précis pour remuer, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux : « Regina ?! » murmura t-elle

« Oui chérie, elle est là avec moi ! » dit Neal en lui passant la main dans les cheveux. « Elle s'est bien occupée de toi, tout va bien se passer maintenant je suis là… »

« D'accord… merci… Je t'aime » dit-elle avant de se rendormir.

« Je t'aime aussi… » Répondit Neal en lui embrassant les lèvres.

Regina eu soudain envie de hurler ! Voir Neal penché de la sorte sur Emma lui donnait la nausée. Ce je t'aime lui était destiné, c'était à elle qu'Emma le disait ! Elle en était certaine ! A présent Emma était à elle, et à elle seule ! La jalousie la dévorait entièrement, elle aurait voulu pousser Neal, lui dire de ne plus toucher à SA Emma ! Qu'il l'avait perdue…mais elle ne dit rien… elle ne pouvait pas faire ça comme ça, pas ici, pas maintenant !

Emma et elle n'avaient même pas parlé de leur avenir ensemble… avaient-elles seulement un avenir ensemble ?! Ou bien la vie reprendrait-t-elle comme avant ? A aucun moment Emma n'avait clairement dit qu'elle allait quitter Neal, non pas une seule fois elle n'avait prononcé ces mots. Regina frissonna…

« Je ne sais pas toi mais moi j'ai envie d'un café… » Lui dit soudain Neal.

Regina grimaça, après ce qui était arrivé à Emma c'était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait envie : « Je suis désolée Neal, mais je dois rentrer… » dit elle en lâchant la main d'Emma à contrecœur.

« Très bien je comprends ! Alors je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta voiture… Je… je voudrais te parler… » Dit il en lui emboîtant le pas.

Regina ne put fournir aucune excuse valable pour refuser, elle se mit donc à marcher très vite afin de passer le minimum de temps avec Neal.

« Tu es pressée je ne te retiendrais pas longtemps, il est tard… mais…que t'a dit Emma ? »

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda Regina sur la défensive.

« A propos de ce qui la tourmente ces temps-ci »

Regina soupira : « Écoute Neal, ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de ça, tu devrais en parler avec Emma quand elle sera sortie d'ici ! D'accord ? »

Neal cru détecter une note de culpabilité dans la voix de la brune : « D'accord mais… »

« Neal je suis désolée mais je ne peux vraiment rien faire de plus, je pense que tu as des choses à régler avec Emma et ça ne vous regarde que tout les deux. Je préfère reste en dehors de tout ça » dit-elle en traversant le parking en direction de sa voiture,

Neal resta là un moment à observer Regina puis il retourna au chevet d'Emma.

Une infirmière s'approcha alors de lui : « Vous êtes de la famille ? » hasarda t'elle en serrant en paquet contre elle.

« Oui… je suis son petit ami » Répondit Neal en lui faisant face.

« Oh, j'avais cru que… » Dit l'infirmière en tournant son regard dans le couloir qu'avait emprunté Regina quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Cru que quoi ? » interrogea t-il

« Non rien ! Voici les affaires de Melle Swan ! » Dit-elle en lui tendant un petit paquet avant de disparaître à son tour dans le couloir les joues rouges de confusion.

Neal le prit sans discuter, et l'ouvrit pour voir si toutes les affaires d'Emma étaient bien là, il sortit le tee-shirt, puis le pantalon qu'elle portait au moment de l'accident…

Il fut fort étonné de constater que pas une goutte de chocolat n'avait taché le pantalon d'Emma, comment était-ce possible ?... Regina lui avait pourtant bien dit que la cause de sa brulure à la jambe, c'était qu'elle avait renversé la casserole de chocolat chaud sur elle. Neal fronça les sourcils… Il aurait même juré que ce n'était pas ce pantalon là qu'Emma portait lorsqu'il l'avait laissée seule avec Regina… il était sûr que le pantalon de la jeune femme était un jean bleu, hors celui-ci était gris…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Regina n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, après avoir appelé Henry pour lui dire qu'Emma était à l'hôpital, mais qu'elle allait bien, elle avait passé le reste de la soirée à s'agiter… Elle mourait d'envie de voir Emma, de savoir comment elle allait mais elle ne pouvait pas aller là bas… Neal était sûrement au chevet d'Emma, et il trouverait nécessairement ça étrange que Regina rende visite à la jeune femme à cette heure avancée de la nuit, et puis Henry et les Charmings seraient eux aussi surement là-bas. Ils étaient en famille…

Bien sûr Henry l'aimait toujours, rien n'avait changé, il la considérait toujours comme sa mère. Mais maintenant qu'il avait de « vrais » parents Regina avait peur qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle… C'était ridicule, et elle le savait bien mais c'était plus fort qu'elle ! Regina savait bien qu'elle était toujours dans l'excès avec son fils, peu parano même, mais plus que tout au monde elle avait peur de le perdre.

« Je t'aime et tu m'as mère, tu le seras toujours ! » lui avait-t-il dit la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Oui, mais la dernière fois, elle n'avait pas couchée avec Emma, la dernière fois elle n'avait pas fait voler en éclats son rêve de famille parfaite.

Elle soupira, tout ça était ridicule…C'était aussi ridicule que de courir au chevet d'Emma… pensa t'elle. Après une longue lutte avec elle-même, Regina décida d'aller se coucher, mais le sommeil la fuyait désespérément.

Son portable vibra alors près d'elle.

« Allo… »

« Regina, c'est Killan ! » dit le jeune homme d'une voix enthousiaste.

Depuis son retour Hook s'était vite familiariser avec les nouvelles technologies, et il adoré ça. Télé, internet avait était une grande découverte pour lui. Cela lui avait occupé l'esprit, lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec Emma. Quand il l'avait vu partir au bras de Neal.

« Bonsoir Hook, que me vaut le plaisir ? » soupira-t-elle.

« Je t'appelle pour Swan… »

Regina se redressa d'un bon dans son lit : « Emma ?! »

« Oui, Neal a appelé, elle est à l'hôpital, tu sais… »

« Oui je sais… » Marmonna t'elle.

« Elle est fatiguée mais elle va bien, les médecins la laissent sortir dans deux ou trois jours… »

« Tant mieux, je suis heureuse pour elle ! » dit la petite brune vraiment soulagée.

« Ouais plus de peur que de mal, j'ai pensé qu'une petite fête pour son retour pourrait être sympa, ça sera l'occasion de boire une bonne bouteille de rhum, qu'en dis tu ? »

« Ca lui fera sûrement plaisir… » Répondit elle sans grand enthousiasme.

« Snow, Charming et les autres sont déjà partants ! Tu viendras ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas encore si je pourrais… » Mentit Regina. « Et puis tu sais certains d'entre eux ne sont pas mes plus grands fans ! »

« Allez, les choses vont mieux ici depuis notre retour de Nerverland non ? Alors fais un effort on sera tous là ! »

« Tous ? »

« Ouais, Ruby, Archie, même Neal va venir. Bon en soi c'est logique puisque Emma est sa petite amie et qu'on fait une fête pour elle ! » Gloussa le pirate.

Petite amie… Emma était encore la petite amie de Neal, c'est comme ça que tout le monde la voyait. Même Killian c'était fait une raison !... Le cœur de Regina s'emballa soudain… La petite blonde serait-elle assez forte pour rompre avec lui, ou briserait-elle le cœur de Regina car cela serait plus facile pour elle ?

Une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahit, elle manquait d'air… Elle devait se calmer, elle devait avoir confiance en Emma, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait… bien sûr elle était à moitié endormie lorsqu'elle l'avait dit, mais Regina voulait y croire, parce qu'elle, elle aimait Emma plus que tout !

« Regina ? Tu es toujours là ? » Demanda une voix à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Oui… » Répondit elle du bout des lèvres.

« Alors on peut compter sur toi vendredi soir ? »

« Je ferais de mon mieux… je ne te promets rien ! » dit elle avant de raccrocher.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Neal s'apprêtait à passer sa deuxième nuit auprès d'Emma lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à le convaincre de rentrer se reposer à la maison.

« Rentre à la maison Neal, tu es épuisé ça se voit, tu as mal dormi la nuit dernière sur ce fauteuil ! Tu as besoin d'une bonne douche, d'un bon repas, et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil ! » Avait elle dit pour le convaincre de rentrer.

« Je ne veux pas te laisser seule… »

« Je ne suis pas seule, j'ai toute une armée d'aides soignantes et d'infirmières à ma disposition ! Et puis je passe mon temps à dormir ce n'est pas drôle pour toi ! »

« Les hôpitaux ne sont pas sensés être drôles Emma ! »

« Je sais oui… Quoi qu'il en soit il faut que tu passes à la maison pour me prendre quelques affaires si je veux pouvoir sortir d'ici un jour ! »

Après encore quelques minutes de conversation Neal se laissa convaincre de rentrer et de repasser voir Emma demain matin. Il embrassa la jeune femme plus tendrement qu'il ne le faisait d'habitude…

_C'est parce que je suis à l'hôpital… _Se dit Emma pour expliquer ce soudain élan à son égard. 

Neal lui sourit, ramassa le sachet qui contenait ses vêtements et quitta la chambre. Il avait tout juste quitté la pièce qu'Emma appela une infirmière.

« Oui ? » dit-elle en passant la tête dans la chambre

« J'aurai besoin de passer un coup de fil… pourriez vous me donner mon téléphone s'il vous plait »

« Aucun souci… et voilà ! » dit l'infirmière en posant l'appareil à côté d'Emma.

« Merci… » Murmura-elle en composant déjà le numéro de Regina…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lorsque Neal était rentré, il s'était d'instinct rendu dans la cuisine… Un carnage sans nom y régnait, des morceaux de verre étaient empilés dans un coin, du lait au chocolat avait séché sur le sol, la table de la cuisine était inondée d'eau et une serviette humide, dont Regina s'était servie pour donner les premiers soins à Emma, était en train de pourrir sur le dos d'une chaise.

Neal s'avança au milieu de ce champ de bataille… il ne comprenait toujours pas comment une chose pareille avait pu arriver…C'était étrange…

Il se pencha sur les morceaux de verre, mêler au gâteau, pour les ramasser, certains d'entre eux étaient noirs… brûlés… Emma avait du oublier le gâteau pendant plus de deux longues heures pour que le verre soit dans cet état là !

_Ah les filles quand elles commencent à parler…_ se dit il. Il rangea la cuisine, notant au passage la glace fondue sur le comptoir, l'emballage n'avait pas été défait et les deux assiettes qu'il avait sorties pour Regina et Emma étaient propres. Elles n'y avaient pas touché…

_Elles ont vraiment du parler longtemps…_ pensa t-il un peu anxieux avant de se diriger dans le salon et de prendre le sachet qui contenait les vêtements d'Emma, il l'ouvrit pour en examiner de nouveau le contenu… lorsque que son regard se porta sur le jean de Emma son cœur se serra… comment pouvait-il être propre c'était impossible… et puis ce maudit pantalon était sensé être bleu, Neal était prêt à le jurer.

Il secoua doucement la tête et monta dans leur chambre. En ouvrant la porte, il sut aussitôt que quelque chose clochait ici…Un parfum qui n'était pas celui d'Emma flottait dans l'air… non, non c'était impossible son imagination et la fatigue lui jouaient des tours… Mais lorsqu'il porta son regard sur la couette du lit, un infime détail lui sauta aux yeux, Emma ne remontait jamais la couette jusqu'en haut, elle la rabattait toujours à mi-hauteur. Toujours… Elle ne supportait pas la sensation d'étranglement qui régnait dans la pièce quand le lit était entièrement recouvert…

Il s'approcha de son côté du lit et il le vit… le pantalon bleu d'Emma qui disparaissait pratiquement sous le lit… il était là !

Les pièces commençaient peu à peu à s'assembler dans l'esprit de Neal…

Ce parfum, il connaissait ce parfum… Regina… c'était celui de Regina…

La lumière se fit soudain…

Regina était venue ici…

Et…

Et dans la panique elle avait rapidement refait le lit et attrapé le premier pantalon venu pour Emma, le gris, pas étonnant qu'il n'y ait pas une seule tache de chocolat dessus… en fait lors de l'accident Emma ne portait rien sur elle… voilà la vérité !

Elle ne portait rien…

C'est à ce moment là que les genoux de Neal flanchèrent et qu'il fût obligé de s'asseoir sur le lit… Il venait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé ici… Il venait de comprendre ce qu'Emma et Regina avaient fait…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Le Dr Whale va me laisser sortir demain… » dit Emma en caressant le visage de Regina.

« C'est une bonne chose… je suis contente ! » dit tendrement la petite brune.

Lorsqu'elle avait reçu le coup de fil d'Emma, qui la suppliait de venir la voir à l'hôpital, elle n'avait pas su dire non, elle s'était fait tellement de souci pour elle… Voilà plus de vingt quatre heures qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue et Regina se demandait si Emma l'aimait toujours… Regina avait donc rejoint Emma… et était restée près d'elle toute la nuit.

Emma somnolait en lui tenant fermement la main, elle se réveillait parfois en sursaut, effrayée à l'idée que Regina l'ai abandonnée, ensuite elle finissait par se rendormir apaisée par la présence de la petite brune toujours à ses côtés.

Regina et Emma étaient devenues le sujet de discussion préféré des infirmières du service, elles savaient par leur jeune collègue, qu'Emma avait un petit ami, qui l'avait veillée la nuit dernière. Mais elles avaient également vu que c'était Regina qui avait conduit la belle blonde ici et qu'elle ne lui avait pas lâché la main une seule seconde… et c'était encore elle qui était là ce soir…

Emma souffrait de ses brûlures mais elle ne se plaignait pas, c'était une patiente courageuse, qui pensait mériter cette souffrance… C'était le prix à payer pour son bonheur avec Regina, bonheur qu'elle vivait au détriment de Neal. Elle était d'ailleurs intimement convaincu que si la magie de Regina n'avait pas fonctionné sur elle, c'est parce qu'elle se sentait coupable. Ce n'était pas son genre de trompée ainsi les gens, et même si elle n'était plus amoureuse de Neal, elle tenait encore beaucoup à lui. Il serait toujours son premier amour, il serait toujours le père d'Henry. Mais son cœur battait désormais pour la belle Regina.

« A quoi est ce que tu penses ? » lui demanda alors la brune.

« A toi, à la chance que j'ai d'être tombée amoureuse d'une femme aussi belle que toi, à la chance que j'ai de pouvoir t'aimer, au bonheur que c'est d'être aimée par toi… parce que tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que je t'aime Emma… je t'aime de toute mon âme ! » lui dit elle en l'embrassant.

« Il va falloir que je parle à Neal… »

« Je sais oui… »

« Regina… je… je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour le lui dire ! »

« Oh… » dit-elle en lâchant la main de la blonde une lueur de panique dans le regard.

« Je ne recule pas, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, il faut que je trouve la meilleure façon de le lui dire… je ne veux pas lui briser le cœur ! »

« Il n'y a pas de _bonne _façon pour dire ces choses là Emma, bien sûr que tu vas lui briser le cœur, qu'est ce que tu crois ?! »

« Je ne crois rien… je veux juste faire ça le mieux possible ! Tu comprends ? »

Bien sûr qu'elle comprenait, mais elle n'avait qu'une envie que tout ça se finisse au plus tôt, mais elle ne voulait pas brusquer Emma… Elle se rapprocha d'elle en lui souriant et se glissa dans ses bras « Je t'aime Emma… » dit elle simplement.

« Je t'aime aussi Regina » répondit elle en refermant ses bras sur la petite brune avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

Regina rompit le baiser la première et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Emma pour qu'elle y lise tout le désir qu'elle lui inspirait, pour qu'elle voie combien elle l'aimait.

« Quand j'aurais parlé à Neal, il faudra qu'on parle de tout ça à Henry »

Le visage de Regina s'assombrit : « Il va me détesté pour ça ! Il aurait pu avoir une famille, une vraie famille et j'ai… »

« Nous, Regina pas toi toute seule, la situation est ce quelle est à cause de NOUS ! J'ai ma part de responsabilité là-dedans ! Et puis nous sommes déjà une vraie famille, Henry est un garçon intelligent il comprendra, tu verras » l'a rassura Emma avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, c'est alors qu'elle détourna les yeux… En voyant tout à coup l'expression alarmée de son visage Regina s'arracha à son étreinte et suivit son regard…

« Salut Papa… » Murmura la petite blonde.

« Bonsoir Charming » lança Regina sur un ton faussement décontracté.

Le visage du jeune homme resta de marbre, son regarde passant de Emma à Regina, puis de Regina à Emma… Il ignora leurs salutations et garda le silence. Mais le regard furieux qu'il adressa à sa fille en disait long… cela devait déjà faire un certain temps qu'il se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, et il avait sûrement du assister à une bonne partie de la scène...

Emma ouvrit alors la bouche pour se justifier, mais Charming leva la main devant lui pour la stopper net : « Ca ne m'intéresse pas ! Je veux juste savoir une chose, est ce que Neal est au courant ? »

Devant l'air coupable des deux femmes, il renâcla : « J'aurai dû m'en douter ! Et ça fait longtemps que ça dure ?! Non ne répondez pas ! » dit il en agitant les bras.

« David attends… assieds toi s'il te plait, on va t'expliquer… » lui dit Emma.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Vos excuses ou vos explications ne m'intéressent pas ! Emma tu es avec Neal bon sang ! Et toi à quoi tu joues Regina ? C'est encore l'un de tes mauvais coups ?»

« Je ne joue pas…et tout ça n'a rien d'un mauvais coup… je… j'aime Emma voilà tout ! » elle n'avait rien d'autre à dire pour sa défense.

Charming releva le menton et serra les lèvres « Et toi Emma ? »

« Neal et moi, on a des problèmes… et »

« Alors tu plaques tout, et tu passes au suivant sur la liste, ou plutôt je devrais dire à la suivante sur la liste ! C'est ça ? »

« C'est fini depuis quelques temps déjà entre nous, mais ni Neal ni moi n'avions envie de le voir, j'aime Regina depuis longtemps…et j'aurais du acceptée mes sentiments pour elle, au lieu de me servir de Neal comme je l'ai fait, mais j'avais peur ! » Dit-elle en prenant la main de Regina.

Est-ce qu'Emma et Regina était vraiment amoureuse l'une de l'autre ? C'est bien ce qu'elles avaient dit ?

« Je ne le crois pas… mais dans quelle galère vous vous êtes encore mises toutes les deux ?! Je pensais que vous couchiez juste ensemble… mais non c'est plus compliqué que ça, vous vous aimez ! Ben on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge ! » dit il en s'écroulant sur le siège près de la porte encore sous le choc de sa découverte.

« Tu n'as rien à avoir là-dedans, Regina et moi allons nous débrouiller, on s'est mises dans cette situation ensemble, on s'en sortira ensemble ! » assura Emma en passant son bras autour de sa compagne.

« C'est vous qui voyez… mais si vous avez besoin d'aide je suis là, enfin dès que je me serais fait à l'idée, parce que là, c'est toute une nouvelle…» bafouilla-t-il.

« Mais au fait… Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici à cette heure-ci ? » demanda Emma.

« J'ai fais une patrouille pas loin d'ici alors je me suis dit que je pouvais passer faire un petit coucou pour te faire une surprise… mais c'est moi qui ai été surpris ! » dit le jeune homme en observent de nouveau Emma et Regina.

« Nous avons été surprises aussi, Regina et moi on ne s'attendait pas à ça… »

« J'en connais un autre qui va être surpris… » Répondit Charming l'air sombre.

Le silence s'installa entre eux chacun pensant à la réaction de Neal…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Neal arriva à l'hôpital, aux premières heures de visite, et trouva Regina et Charming endormis près d'Emma, la première sur le lit d'Emma, le second sur le fauteuil près du lit…

« Bonjour la belle au bois dormant… C'est le grand jour aujourd'hui…» dit il suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Les trois endormit ouvrirent les yeux comme un seul homme : « Le grand jour ? » marmonna Emma encore un peu dans le brouillard.

« Oui chérie, c'est aujourd'hui que je te ramène chez nous ! Je vais aller m'occuper des papiers pour te sortir d'ici et on rentre ! David, Regina vous pouvez rentrer je vais m'occuper d'elle à présent, vous devez être fatigués ! »

Mais Regina l'ignora et commença à regrouper les affaires d'Emma et à s'occuper d'elle en lui apportant des lingettes pour qu'elle se rafraîchisse un peu. Neal bouillait de l'intérieur, et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas fixer Regina.

Charming pouvait facilement sentir la tension qui régnait dans l'air, mais il avait choisi de s'exclure du trio et de ne pas se mêler de cette histoire de « couple ». Regina et Emma étaient bien assez grandes pour savoir ce qu'elles avaient à faire. Il avait hésité une seconde à prendre la fuite, puis y avait renoncé, il ne voulait pas laisser Regina et Emma seules face à Neal. Bien sûr l'annonce d'hier soir l'avait surprit, il avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser que tout ça était vrai… Emma et Regina ! La sauveuse et la méchante reine, quelle ironie… Il n'était pas vraiment certain de comprendre tout ça, comment cela avait-t-il pu arriver ? Toute cette histoire avait l'air tellement compliqué !... Ça le dépasser complètement. Mais Emma était sa fille. Il soupira avant de rejoindre Regina et de l'aidait à ranger les restes des affaires d'Emma.

Après avoir rempli les papiers et bouclés la valise d'Emma, ils avaient tous quitté l'hôpital, Neal et Emma s'étaient dirigé vers leur voiture sans même un mot ou un regard pour la petite brune…

Charming put alors lire sans aucun mal la détresse et la peine qui se dessina sur le visage de Regina, lorsqu'elle vit Emma s'éloigner, sans lui accorder la moindre attention… elle aimait vraiment Emma, cette fois il en était convaincu. Il regrettait la façon dont il avait réagi quelques heures plus tôt en découvrant la liaison des deux femmes. Il comprit alors que les choses n'étaient pas faciles pour Regina non plus, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait sa place était même la pire de toutes dans cette histoire !...

Il ne pouvait pas franchement dire qu'il était heureux de la situation, ce n'est pas qu'il tenait a tout prix à ce que sa fille épouse Neal, non, mais de là remplacer Neal par Regina ! Le fait qu'Emma était tombée amoureuse d'une femme ne lui poser aucun problème, non ce qui le contrariait c'est que la femme en question était la méchante reine. Oh bien sûr Regina avait changée, elle leur avait prouvée à Nerverland qu'ils pouvaient désormais lui faire confiance. Mais Charming restait tout de même sur ses gardes… Pourtant, le regard remplit de larmes que la brune afficher en fixant Emma des yeux, Emma qui ne c'était pas retournée, Emma qui l'avait tout simplement ignorée…, ne tromper pas. Regina était sincère…David en était certain.

« Tu veux aller prendre un café ? » demanda t'il gentiment en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle lui sourit tristement : « Non, merci, bizarrement j'ai la nausée ce matin … » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

Elle monta dans sa Mercedes, les larmes aux yeux… Neal était au courant pour elle et Emma ! Elle le savait, c'était évident ! Il avait évité son regard tout le temps où ils avaient été dans la même pièce, il ne lui avait pas parlé directement et n'avait pas lâché la petite blonde d'une semelle. Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'Emma lui appartenait ! La preuve en était faite… puisqu'elle était rentrée avec lui, dans LEUR appartement ! Dans ces conditions Neal avait raison, Emma lui appartenait toujours… Emma qui ne lui avait pas fait le moindre signe, Emma qui ne l'avait pas regardé, Emma qui était partie avec Neal loin d'elle…

Regina éclata en pleurs. C'était fini elle en était certaine, elle avait perdue Emma, toute cette histoire entre elles étaient terminée…Cela n'avait était qu'un feu de paille, une liaison sans lendemain. Neal avait gagné…Emma était partie…

À SUIVRE


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon après une petite pause nous voilà de retour avec le chapitre 3. C'est l'avant-dernière partie de notre histoire, et on espère qu'elle vous plaira…**

**À la semaine prochaine (on fera de notre mieux) pour la suite et fin de cette fic que nous avons prit plaisir à partager avec vous. **

**LilyEvil et Alex **

Neal avait aidé Emma à s'installer dans la voiture, un peu précipitamment au goût de la jeune femme, et avait démarré en trombe, avant de se mettre à parler de tout et n'importe quoi… Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Emma ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état…

_C'est sûrement les calmants_. Pensa-t'elle, _ça ne vient pas de lui mais de moi, il ne doit sûrement pas parler plus que d'habitude… _Mais elle avait tort… Neal ne voulait pas laisser la moindre chance au silence, pas la moindre chance à Emma de parler…Tant qu'Emma n'ouvrerait pas la bouche, rien de ce qui c'était passer entre elle et Regina n'était vraiment réelle… et Neal avait encore une chance de la garder.

Neal avait beau parler encore et encore Emma ne l'écoutait pas… il n'était qu'un bruit de fond, perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention. Elle était morte de peur à l'idée de rentrer « chez elle » avec lui… elle appréhendait les prochains jours qu'elle allait passer avec Neal. Elle ferait de son mieux pour agir normalement, en attendant qu'elle et Regina prennent les décisions qui s'imposaient, c'était évident qu'elles voulaient être ensemble, mais elles n'avaient pas encore eu la chance de parler de tout ce que cela impliquait vraiment : le déménagement d'Emma, Henry, le regard des autres, ses parents, il y avait tant de choses à régler…mais peut important le temps que ça prendrait elle voulait être avec Regina !

Lorsqu'elle l'avait ignorée tout à l'heure, cela lui avait demandée un effort surhumain, si elle s'était écouter elle serait partie avec Regina mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas encore… Neal mérité mieux que ça. Elle devait mettre un terme à leur histoire, mais elle devait faire cela bien, pas seulement pour elle et Neal, mais aussi pour Henry.

Emma soupira doucement. Le voyage en voiture lui sembla durer des heures… et une fois rentrée à la maison son calvaire ne fit que se prolonger…

« J'ai pensé à quelques choses chérie pendant que tu étais à l'hôpital, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait quitter Storybrooke quelques temps, toi, moi et Henry, qu'on pourrait partir en vacances pour s'éloigner un peu de notre quotidien _et de Regina… _pensa t'il. On en profiterait pour nous retrouver en famille ! Que dirais tu de New-York?! » Demanda t'il comme un enfant impatient.

« J'en dis que tu as détesté vivre là-bas, alors pourquoi tu voudrais nous y conduire en vacances … » Grimaça t'elle.

« Mais toi tu adores cette ville ! Et Henry a était émerveillé la première fois que tu l'as conduis là-bas, il a adoré cet endroit encore plus que toi si c'est possible. J'ai juste envie de vous faire plaisir et de passer du temps en famille avec vous ! » Argumenta t'il, certain que si il pouvait éloigner Emma de la petite brune suffisamment longtemps, elle resterait avec lui, se rendant compte que son aventure avec Regina était une erreur.

« Neal, c'est très gentil, mais je ne suis pas en état de voyager aussi loin… » Se plaignit la petite blonde qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de quitter Storybrooke pour l'instant. Et encore moins de laisser Regina derrière elle.

La gorge de Neal se serra…

« Tu as raison, je suis désolé… nous allons attendre quelques jours avant de faire ce voyage rien ne presse, et puis Killian a organisé une petite fête pour toi vendredi soir chez lui… »

« Quoi ? Oh non non non, je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller j'ai besoin de calme Neal ! Je suis sûre que Hoock comprendra, mais tu peux y aller à cette fête, ça te fera le plus grand bien de sortir un peu ! »

« Je voudrais qu'on y aille ensemble Emma, tout le monde sera là, ils seront fous de joie de te voir ! Ils se sont tous fait beaucoup de souci pour toi… Je conduirais pour aller chez Killian, tu pourras te reposer comme ça ! Et puis c'est toi l'invitée d'honneur…cette fête il la donne pour toi ! »

« Neal je suis… »

« Emma s'il te plait viens avec moi ! J'ai besoin de passer du temps avec toi, ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait quelque chose ensemble…je veux dire autre chose que tuer des monstres et glisser dans des portails. Pour une fois ça pourrait être bien de faire quelque chose de _normal_, et puis passer du temps avec les autres pourrait être sympa, c'est l'occasion... »

Tout ça ne lui ressemblait pas…Neal n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé passer du temps avec les autres, sauf avec Henry bien sûr. Et là subitement il voulait allait à cette stupide fête, pourquoi ? A quoi était-il en train de jouer ? Emma n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et elle n'avait aucune envie de le savoir maintenant, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour ça, elle finit donc par capituler : « Très bien je viendrais à cette petite fête ce vendredi soir avec toi… »

C'était dans trois jours…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Regina avait passé le reste de la journée à pleurer… Sur le coup cela lui avait fait du bien, mais à présent elle avait les yeux bouffis et un mal de tête carabiné. Lorsqu'elle mit les pieds à la mairie elle était d'une humeur épouvantable… Elle s'était battue toute la journée avec elle-même pour ne pas appeler Emma et plus les heures passaient plus elle avait du mal à résister à la tentation…

Le message était clair non ? Emma ne voulait plus d'elle. Lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté à l'hôpital elle ne lui avait pas accordé le moindre regard, pas le moindre geste.

Hier Regina avait crut qu'Emma s'était contentée de l'ignorée à cause de Neal… mais aujourd'hui non plus elle ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelle, rien, pas même un stupide SMS.

La petite brune avait passé sa mauvaise humeur comme elle avait pu, claquant les portes derrière elle, tournant et retournant les dossiers des affaires sur lesquelles elle était sensée travailler mais rien n'y avait fait, rien… jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Emma, un sourire sur le visage, entrer dans son bureau…

Son visage s'illumina soudain comme par magie, Emma était là, elle ne l'avait pas abandonnée et c'est tout ce qui comptait à présent pour elle...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Emma avait passé la journée à tourner en rond dans l'appartement, Neal ne l'avait pas lâchée d'une semelle… La petite blonde avait l'impression d'étouffer, elle avait besoin de sortir d'ici, de pouvoir faire le point tranquillement…mais Neal ne lui en avait pas laissé la moindre occasion. Il était en train de la rendre complètement folle… là suivant partout, ne lui laissant pas une minute pour souffler ou rassembler ses esprit, parlent sans arrêt de lui, d'elle, d'Henry, de leur famille, de leur futur... Cela faisait tout juste une journée qu'elle était rentrée mais elle n'avait déjà qu'une envie retrouver les bras de Regina…et fuir cet appartement !

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre : _21h passées,_ _elle doit être à la mairie à cette heure-ci. Elle n'a pas Henry avec elle, alors elle doit travaillait tard, c'est ce qu'elle fait toujours. _Pensa-t-elle avec tendresse.

Emma mourait d'envie de voir la petite brune ne serait-ce que cinq minutes, elle chercha alors un moyen pour réaliser cette envie…

« Neal je dois aller au poste de police » dit-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence.

« A cette heure-ci ? »

« Oui, j'ai oublié le chargeur de mon portable dans mon casier et j'en ai besoin ! » menti t'elle effrontément.

« Tu en as besoin ? » demanda t'il étonné, il savait très bien pourquoi Emma voulait aller au poste, elle voulait le fuir, et peut être même traversé la rue pour voir si Regina était encore dans son bureau…

« Moi personnellement non, mais mon téléphone oui… » dit elle en l'agitant sous le nez de Neal avant de se diriger vers la porte ne lui laissant ainsi pas la moindre chance de la rattraper.

« Attends, tu ne peux pas conduire dans ton état, avec cette blessure ça ne serait pas raisonnable, je vais t'y accompagner… »

Emma grinça des dents : « Je ne veux pas te déranger Neal, je peux… »

« Ca ne me gène pas ! » lui assura t'il en prenant ses clefs de voiture.

La petite blonde ne pouvait pas refuser, elle n'avait aucune bonne raison pour ça… Neal lui emboîta le pas, les mâchoires serrées … Combien de temps allait-il pouvoir supporter tout ça ? Combien de temps allait-il pouvoir tenir ? Au début, ignorer la _petite _aventure d'Emma, lui avait paru une bonne idée, si on ne parle pas du problème, il n'y a pas de problème lui avait toujours dit son père. Et Neal avait adopté cette philosophie de vie depuis longtemps !

Il était sûr que l'aventure d'Emma avec Regina n'était pas sérieuse, tout ça était lié au stress qu'elle avait ressenti après l'enlèvement d'Henry, après tout ce qui c'était passer sur Neverland. Elle avait eu besoin de faire quelque chose de fou, de pousser ses limites pour se sentir à nouveau en vie et c'est le moyen qu'elle avait trouvé… qui avait t-il de plus fou et de plus grisent que de coucher avec la méchante reine ? Mais Regina n'était rien pour elle, rien d'autre qu'un moyen d'exorciser ses démons pensa t'il en démarrant la voiture. Les choses redeviendraient bientôt normales, il le savait… Emma ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, ils étaient une famille…il allait lui demander sa main… D'ici là il serait assez fort pour maintenir leur couple à flots ! Et puis passer une soirée avec tous leurs amis, vendredi soir, leur ferait le plus grand bien à tous les deux ! Cela rappellerait à Emma qu'ils étaient un couple, un couple reconnu par leurs amis, par leur famille. Ils passeraient une bonne soirée et Emma se rendrait compte qu'elle l'aimait toujours, et qu'elle avait fait une erreur avec Regina. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue possible, elle le choisirait lui !... Se dit-il en garant la voiture sur le parking du poste de police.

Emma entra la première dans le bâtiment, suivie de Neal, non s'en avoir au paravent jetée un œil en direction de la mairie… Le bureau de Regina était encore allumer et le cœur d'Emma s'emballa…elle était là, tout juste à 500 m d'elle. Le cerveau de la petite blonde bouillonnait, comment pouvait-elle échapper à Neal… même cinq minutes lui suffirait pour traversée la rue et aller embrasser rapidement Regina. Elle en avait besoin…

La solution s'offrit alors à elle…

« Neal tu tombe bien, Grumpy est ivre mort et il s'est écouler devant une cellule, j'aurais besoin que tu m'aide à le porter s'il te plait» dit Charming en arrivant dans leur direction.

« David, je ne… »

« S'il te plait, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide ! D'habitude c'est Emma qui m'aide mais là… » dit-il en désignent sa fille du menton comme pour rappeler à Neal qu'elle n'était pas en état pour ça.

« J'arrive… » soupira-t-il résigner.

Emma n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie de voir son père. Neal se tourna vers elle d'un air navré : « On se retrouve à la voiture » lui glissa t'il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue.

Neal avait tout juste disparu, qu'Emma changea de cap, sortie du bâtiment et marcha en direction du bureau de Regina…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Non, non et non ! » s'écria Regina sans prendre la peine de baisser la voix.

Elles se trouvaient là au milieu du bureau de Regina, les stores baissés, dans les bras l'une de l'autre… mais après avoir partagé une étreinte passionnée et un baiser qui l'était d'avantage, Regina et Emma s'étaient mises à se disputer car la blonde voulait que Regina accepte l'invitation de Killian pour la soirée de vendredi.

« Tu es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ? Pas question que j'y sois ! Je n'ai aucune envie de voir Neal poser ses mains sur toi ou te couver du regard toute la soirée… Je n'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle Emma…C'est…c'est trop douloureux pour moi ! » Lança t'elle sur un ton glacial.

« Je sais, mais… »

« Non, Emma je ne viendrais pas, fin de la discussion ! »

« Viens je t'en pris, sinon cette soirée sera un cauchemar pour moi ! » gémit la petite blonde.

« Et pour moi non ? » demanda la brune piquée au vif.

« Neal est en train de me rendre cinglée ! Il se conduit bizarrement comme si… comme si il était sous amphétamine, il est agité, nerveux, en un mot il me rend folle ! Sans toi je vais craquer… » lui avoua Emma.

Regina ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette image, mais cet argument ne l'émut pas…

« S'il te plait mon amour…j'ai besoin de sentir près de moi, j'ai besoin de te voir. J'ai besoin que tu sois là… » Murmura Emma en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Mon amour…ce mot sonna comme une douce musique à ses oreilles. La petite brune capitula dans un soupir : « D'accord je viendrais… » dit-elle avant de se blottir dans les bras d'Emma. Il avait suffit d'un mot doux, d'un mot tendre pour que Regina renonce et cède… c'était lamentable, elle était lamentable…pire elle était amoureuse et si Emma voulait qu'elle soit là, même si cela devait lui faire du mal de la voir avec Neal, elle serait là dans l'ombre, mais tout de même à ses côtés.

Emma lui embrassa tendrement les lèvres et le cœur de Regina se gonfla d'amour. Elle aimait la force intérieure d'Emma, elle aimait quand elle la laisser se blottir tout contre elle… elle aimait Emma tout simplement ! Et Emma l'aimait…. elle le savait.

La petite blonde poussa un soupir de bien-être quand Regina colla son corps plus près du siens. A présent Emma ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : que Neal ne souffre pas trop lorsqu'elle lui dirait qu'elle le quittait…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La journée du mercredi avait été un réel cauchemar pour Regina, Emma et elle avaient convenu de ne plus avoir de contacts l'une avec l'autre avant vendredi soir. Regina avait aussitôt regretté cette décision, elle mourait d'envie d'appeler Emma pour avoir un peu de réconfort.

Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du téléphone de son bureau. Elle secoua la tête pour ce concentrait sur le dossier qui lui faisait face. Elle griffonna distraitement ses initiales en bas de la page, lorsqu'elle remarqua que la partie réserver à l'officier de police qui avait rédigé le constat n'avait pas était signer.

« Charming… » soupira-t-elle en refermant le dossier avant de ce lever et de se mettre en marche jusqu'au poste de police de l'autre côté de la rue.

Bien sûr ce dossier n'était pas si important que ça, elle n'était pas obliger de l'amené à David elle-même, mais elle s'était dit que…que peut être il aurait des nouvelles d'Emma.

Regina et elle avaient convenue de garder leurs distances pour éviter un nouveau dérapage entre elles… Elles ne voulaient plus coucher ensemble, enfin du moins pas temps que les choses ne serait pas mise au claire avec Neal…Pour éviter toutes tentations elles étaient tombées d'accord pour couper tout contact, ni coup de fils, ni sms, rien ! Sur le moment Regina avait trouvée que c'était une bonne idée… mais maintenant, elle trouvait ça stupide ! Elle avait besoin de voir Emma, elle avait envie d'être avec Emma. Mais ne voulant pas rompre sa promesse…l'excuse du dossier tombé à point nommer pour elle. Dans un soupir résigné, elle saisit le dossier et se dirigea vers le bureau de Charming…

_J'y vais et je reviens aussi sec,_ _je demande simplement comment va Emma rien de plus ! Je ne fais rien de mal…_ se répéta t'elle avant d'entrer dans le bureau de David.

« David j'aurais besoin de ta signature… » dit elle en tendant le dossier grand ouvert, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas Charming qui était assit derrière le bureau…

« Neal, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » bafouilla-t-elle surprise.

Il ne releva pas la tête tout de suite et la laissa plantée là… puis après plusieurs minutes il lui sourit durement : « Tiens Regina, je ne t'avais pas vue depuis la sortie de hôpital d' Emma… »

Regina ne répondit pas… elle ne voulait pas s'engager sur ce terrain là !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?» lui redemanda elle en redressant machinalement ses épaules avant de refermer le dossier et de le poser sur un coin du bureau.

« David avait besoin d'aide au poste. Comme Emma est blessée, il ne s'en sort pas tout seul »

« Alors il t'a demandé d'être son second ? »

« En quelques sorte oui… »

Regina soupira, elle se moquait bien de savoir pourquoi il était ici, elle n'avait dit ça que parce qu'elle avait était étonner de le trouver là, maintenant qu'elle s'était remise de sa surprise, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, partir d'ici : « Tu diras à David que je suis passé, j'ai besoin qu'il signe la déposition qu'il a faite, je reviendrai chercher le dossier plus tard. »

« Je ne suis pas ta secrétaire Regina ! » cracha-t-il agressif.

« Tu sais quoi, oublie, je vais lui laisser un mot. Je te prends ça tu permets ? » dit elle en se penchant pour attraper le petit tas de post-it devant Neal.

Il grinça des dents avant de lui lançait d'un ton presque méprisant : « Tu ne me prendras rien d'autre… »

Regina avait très bien compris de quoi il voulait parler… mais elle resta sans réaction, se contentent de griffonner un mot rapide à l'intention de David, ignorent toujours Neal.

Cette attitude agaça soudain Neal au plus haut point, il bondit brusquement de sa chaise en hurlant : « Je suis au courant pour toi et Emma ! » Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir prononcé ces mots… Il les avait pensés mais n'avait pas eu l'intention de les dire une seule seconde. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça avec Regina, il ne voulait pas l'entendre lui dire qu'elle était désolée, que c'était arrivé comme ça, qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'Emma sans le vouloir, il ne le supporterait pas !

« Que sais-tu au juste ? » demanda t'elle prise au piège par la situation.

Neal lui lança un regard noir : « Je sais tout Regina ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?!» hurla t'il.

« Je n'ai rien fait… » dit-elle pour se défendre.

« Tu as couché avec ma femme ! Ce n'est pas rien Regina ! » cria t'il de plus belle.

« Elle n'est pas ta femme ! Emma n'est pas ta femme ! » hurla la petite brune furieuse, débordante de colère.

« Elle le sera bientôt ! Je lui demanderai sa main vendredi soir devant tout nos amis et notre famille ! Et après ça tu ne pourras plus jamais nous séparés, tu m'entends sorcière ?! » Cria-t-il rouge de colère.

Regina voulait lui jeter ses quatre vérités au visage, lui dire qu'il avait perdu Emma, qu'elle ne l'éprouverait jamais, qu'Emma l'aimait elle et personne d'autre ! Qu'il n'était plus rien, qu'il ne compter plus ! C'était elle qu'Emma voulait ! Mais Regina ne dit rien… Elle avait promis à Emma de lui laisser un peu de temps. Elle avait bien compris que la blonde avait aimé Neal à sa façon, et qu'elle était incapable de couper les liens de façon abrupte avec lui. Alors elle ravala sa rage et quitta le bureau sans un mot… la voix de Neal l'accompagna dans le couloir : « Emma est à moi Regina, tu m'entends à moi ! »

La petite brune eut un haut le cœur et couru se réfugier dans son bureau…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La journée du mercredi avait été plus que longue pour Emma aussi… elle était restée enfermée dans l'appartement toute la journée, à tourner en rond tel un lion en cage ! Pas une seconde elle n'avait quitté son portable des yeux… mais rien… Regina ne l'avait pas appelée une seule fois.

Bien sûr elles avaient convenu de ne plus avoir de contact l'une avec l'autre avant vendredi soir, mais Emma se rendait à présent compte du ridicule de la situation… Elle ne pouvait pas rester loin de Regina, elle ne supportait pas ce silence, elle avait besoin d'entendre sa voix. Et c'est sur ces constatations qu'elle composa le numéro de téléphone du bureau de Regina…

Personne… le téléphone sonnait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes dans le vide le plus total !

Où était passée Regina ?

Emma savait que la petite brune n'était pas sensée quitter son bureau aujourd'hui, Regina avait pris du retard dans le classement de ses dossiers et elle devait s'en occuper avant que son bureau ne soit complètement envahi de paperasse.

_Elle est peut être partie prendre un café ? _Se dit elle, oui c'était sûrement ça. _Je vais lui laisser quinze minutes et je la rappelle ! _

Une fois les quinze minutes écoulées Emma rappela… 

« Regina Mills… »

« Salut toi… » murmura Emma.

Regina retint son souffle en reconnaissant la voix de son amante, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle était si heureuse de l'entendre ! Son affrontement avec Neal l'avait pas mal secouée et elle avait eu du mal à se calmer…

Emma sentit de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle n'aurait pas su dire quoi…

« Est-ce que ça va chérie ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Oui… » répondit Regina d'une voix tremblante

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » l'interrogea de nouveau Emma d'un air soupçonneux.

« Oui… je… c'est juste que tu me manques ! Je voudrais tellement que tu sois là avec moi… J'en ai assez de cette situation Emma, j'en ai assez de ne pas pouvoir te voir quand j'en ai envie ! » se plaignit la petite brune des sanglots dans la voix.

« Je sais… c'est pareil pour moi ! Je parlerais à Neal ce week end, je ferais ça après la fête de Killian, je te le promets »

Un silence passa sur la ligne… puis Emma entendit Regina renifler… Affolée à l'idée que la petite brune se soit mise à pleurer, Emma crispa ses doigts sur son téléphone « Ne pleure pas mon amour, je t'en prie ! »

« Désolée… j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse, mais c'est fini ! Je peux attendre jusqu'à vendredi, c'est seulement dans deux jours après tout… Emma ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime… » chuchota t'elle avec tout l'amour qu'elle portait en elle.

« Je t'aime aussi Regina… » lui répondit-elle en souriant. C'était la première fois que Regina lui disait qu'elle l'aimait et son cœur avait littéralement explosé de joie dans sa poitrine. « On se voit vendredi d'accord ? »

« Non… »

Emma manqua soudain d'oxygène, et Regina n'eu aucun mal à comprendre que sa compagne paniquait : « Je… je voudrais te voir ce soir Emma… je ne pourrais jamais attendre jusqu'à vendredi… »

Emma sourit malgré elle : « J'ai envie de te voir moi aussi. Tu n'as qu'à passer à la maison, Neal va patrouiller avec mon père toute la soirée alors… »

Regina frissonna de déplaisir : « Non ! Je ne veux pas Emma, je ne veux plus passer chez vous ! Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne… je suis désolée…tu sais quoi, laisse tomber c'était une très mauvaise idée de toute façon… Je… on se verra vendredi ça sera très bien…Oui je peux attendre vendredi, je suis désolée Emma d'avoir… on se voit vendredi ! » dit elle avant de raccrocher en hâte.

« Regina attends je… »

Trop tard la petite brune avait déjà raccroché.

Emma savait très bien que cela ne servirait à rien de la rappeler, elle avait été maladroite en lui proposant de venir la rejoindre ici pendant que Neal n'était pas là. Emma se rendait compte de la portée de ses paroles… de ce que représentait cet acte aux yeux de Regina. Regina s'était sentie coupable des jours entiers, après avoir fait l'amour avec Emma, dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec Neal, elle s'était dégoûtée au plus haut point ! Et Emma avait dû user de tout son pouvoir de persuasion, pour la convaincre qu'elle n'était pas un monstre, qu'elle n'était pas encore une fois la méchante de l'histoire ! Et aujourd'hui, elle lui proposait un rendez vous clandestin pendant l'absence de Neal, ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide parfois !

Pourtant une petite voix au fond d'elle lui criait que Regina avait vraiment besoin de la voir…que quelque chose n'allait pas !...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La fin de la journée avait été plus calme mais cela ne changer rien pour Regina, son affrontement avec Neal, l'avait épuisée et lorsque qu'elle gara sa voiture devant chez elle, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, dormir !

Elle s'apprêtait à gravir le perron, lorsqu'une silhouette blonde boitillante s'avança vers elle : « Emma ?! » dit-elle en courant se blottir dans les bras de son amante. « Oh Emma… » murmura t'elle en éclatant en sanglots pour la troisième fois de la journée.

« Hey tout va bien je suis là… je suis là… » lui dit-elle en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre la voiture dans ton état… »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi… je vais bien et puis je suis venue en taxi ! » lui dit-elle en refermant ses bras sur elle. « Si on entrait ?! » dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de Regina qui approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Elles rentrèrent dans la maison de Regina et passèrent la nuit ensemble. Il n'y eu pas de sexe entre elles cette nuit là, elles avaient simplement discuté et avaient fini par s'endormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lorsque que Neal était renté, il avait trouvé l'appartement vide… Voilà donc ce qui l'attendrait à nouveau s'il perdait Emma : la solitude…

Son regard se porta sur la table de la salle à manger, et sur le bout de papier posé dessus, il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture d'Emma : « Neal, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire et j'ai besoin d'y aller seule. Je vais bien ne te fais pas de souci, j'ai pris un taxi, je rentre bientôt. Emma »

En clair, Emma était partie rejoindre Regina… et elle rentrerait quand elle l'aurait décidé !

Neal froissa le papier qu'il tenait dans sa main et le jeta sur le sol, puis se traîna péniblement jusqu'au canapé pour dormir un peu… Il n'avait pas redormit dans son lit depuis qu'il avait découvert l'aventure des deux femmes quelques jours plus tôt… Sans le vouloir Emma et Regina l'avaient banni de son lit…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla ce matin là, Regina n'avait pas été aussi bien depuis très longtemps. Emma dormait encore tout contre elle, et la chaleur de son corps était plus qu'enivrante… Elle profita de cette douce symbiose encore quelques minutes avant de s'arracher à regret de cette étreinte. Elle devait se lever Henry n'allait pas tarder à arriver, aujourd'hui il n'avait pas école et il l'avait prévenue la veille qu'il viendrait passer la journée avec elle, pour sa plus grande joie.

Après s'être douchée et habillée Regina s'était rendue au rez-de-chaussée et avait préparé du café, elle en était à sa deuxième tasse, lorsque son fils apparu dans la cuisine.

« Salut m'man, Grand père vient de me déposer je n'arrive pas trop tôt ? » dit l'adolescent en l'embrassent rapidement avant de se diriger droit sur le frigo.

« Bonjour, mon cœur, tu n'arrives jamais trop tôt pour moi ! Tu es ici chez toi, tu sais bien que tu peux venir quand tu veux »

Henry grommela quelques mots avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le frigo.

« Dis moi tes grands parents ne te nourrice pas quand tu es chez eux ? » dit elle en gloussant.

« Si, mais ils ne cuisinent pas aussi bien que toi ! » lui assure t-il en sortant un bout de gâteau au chocolat du frigo et un bidon de lait remplit à moitié.

« Tu vas manger ça à cette heure ci ? » dit-elle en grimant légèrement.

Henry hocha la tête avant de tout poser sur l'îlot de la cuisine et de plonger à nouveau dans le frigo.

« Alors c'était comment l'école cette semaine ? » demanda Regina en jetant un coup d'œil sur son fils.

« Trop mortel ! » répondit Henry

« Heu, rappelle moi ce que veut dire mortel déjà dans ton langage ? C'est plutôt genre super cool ou genre plutôt naze… » demanda Regina confuse.

« Même si plus personne ne dit _super cool _aujourd'hui, c'est ce genre là ! » affirma Emma en entrant dans la cuisine.

Regina se raidit légèrement, hier soir lorsqu'elle avait parlé de la visite d'Henry à Emma, elle lui avait laissé le choix de mettre le réveil au petit matin ou de rester avec elle et de prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble comme une famille. Emma avait choix de rester, elles verraient bien comment ce passerait les choses. Après tout un jour où l'autre elles devraient bien parler à leur fils de ce qui ce passer entre elles…

Henry sortit la tête du frigo le temps d'identifier la nouvelle venue : « Salut M'man ! » lança t'il joyeusement après avoir reconnu Emma.

« Salut, gamin » lui répondit Emma en s'asseyant près de Regina.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ? » demanda-t-il d'un air absent.

« Ta mère m'a invité pour prendre le petit déjeuner en famille »

« Cool, est-ce que Neal vient aussi ? » demanda innocemment Henry en fouillent encore dans le frigo, loupant ainsi le regard paniqué de Regina.

Henry avait un don, tout comme sa mère pour appuyer là où ça faisait mal, même si il ne le faisait pas exprès !

« Ben, disons qu'on penser plus juste à nous trois, tu vois toi et tes deux vieilles mères » répondit simplement la jeune femme en serrant ses mains autour de la tasse de café que lui avait servit Regina.

« Et bien mes deux veilles mères vont devoir prendre leurs petits déjeuner en tête à tête, parce que j'ai des devoirs à faire pour demain et si je veux avoir un peu de temps libre aujourd'hui je dois mit mettre tout de suite » dit Henry en sortant enfin du frigo avec une pomme dans une main et une brique de jus d'orange dans l'autre. Il s'empara du gâteau au chocolat et du lait qu'il avait posé sur le comptoir quelques minutes plus tôt et il se dirigea dans sa chambre : « A tout ! » cria-t-il en s'éloignant.

Emma ne pu s'empêcher de sourire… elle sentit même Regina se détendre légèrement.

« Ce n'est un pas un enfant qu'on a, c'est un estomac ambulent ! Je suis bien contente de ne pas l'avoir à temps plein chez moi, sinon il me mettrait sur la paille ! » gloussa la blonde amuser.

Regina lui adressa alors un sourire radieux… avant de l'embrasser.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a value un tel sourire, ni un tel baiser, mais si j'avais sus je l'aurai fais bien avant » gloussa Emma.

« Tu as dit qu'on avait un enfant… »

« C'est le cas on a un enfant, tu sais le grand truc tout mince qui vient de sortir de la cuisine avec de la nourriture pour trois, tu te souviens de lui »

« Non je veux dire que tu as dis que nous avions un enfant, comme dans Henry est NOTRE fils à nous… » lui expliqua la brune.

« Bien sûr qu'il est notre fils, je suis sa mère et tu l'es toi aussi, c'est notre fils Regina n'en doute jamais ! » lui affirma Emma en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Un silence confortable s'installe alors entre elles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » demanda alors Regina après quelques instants de silence tant dis qu'Emma buvait tranquillement son café.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pourquoi ? » l'interrogea la blonde qui ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi parlait sa compagne.

« Pour Henry…»

Emma se pencha sur la petite brune : « Nous lui parlerons de nous quand tu seras prête, et puis rien ne presse pour Henry, surtout que je n'ai encore rien dit à Neal… »

« Tu n'auras pas besoin de le lui dire…Il est déjà au courant… » lança Regina tout à coup.

« Tu plaisantes ?! »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de plaisanter avec ça Emma ! »

« Désolée… mais tu es sûre de toi ? C'est… c'est toi qui lui as dit ?! » demanda t'elle l'air sombre.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai rien dit, je te l'avais promit ! Je ne sais pas comment il l'a découvert mais il le sait ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça… »

« Neal est venue te voir pour te parler de ça ? » demanda Emma un peu perdue.

« Non pas exactement, je suis allé au poste pour voir ton père pour une histoire de paperasse mais il n'était pas là. Neal part contre… »

Emma grimaça : « Ouais comme je suis blessée mon père a demander un petit coup de main à Neal, je suis désolée que tu sois tombée sur lui ! »

« Ça devait bien arriver un jour Storybrooke n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler une grande ville. J'avoue avoir était surprise de le trouver là, et il n'a pas était ravie de me voir…il a été si… je l'ai… on s'est violement disputés, il y avait tant de colère dans son regard et il a… »

« Il n'a pas levé la main sur toi au moins ? » la coupa Emma une lueur au fond des yeux.

« Non, c'est de Neal dont on parle, ce n'est pas son genre ! »

« Tu as raison… je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça, c'est idiot de ma part… Alors comme ça il sait pour nous… je ne sais pas si cela va me simplifier les choses, ou si au contraire cela va les compliquer »

« Je ne sais pas mon ange » lui dit Regina avant de venir se blottir dans ses bras. « Tu sais il…il prévoit de te demander en mariage à la fête de vendredi ! »

« Il veut faire quoi ? » bafouilla Emma en repoussent doucement sa compagne pour lui faire face.

« Il veut faire de toi sa femme… Il veut faire sa grande demande devant tout le monde… il veut… il te veut toi ! » souffla Regina les yeux brillants de larmes.

« Et moi je te veux toi ! » la rassura-t-elle doucement avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la bouche. « Je t'aime Regina et je n'épouser jamais Neal, jamais tu m'entends ?! »

« Peut être que tu devrais le faire… je veux dire peut être que tu devrais te marier avec Neal, après tout c'est ce que tout le monde souhaite, Henry en premier alors… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite moi ! Je ne vais pas épouser Neal tout ça pour faire plaisir à Henry. Et puis ce qu'il veut c'est une famille et une famille il en a déjà une ! J'admets volontiers que nous sommes plutôt une famille hors norme, mais nous sommes une famille quand même et ça je sais qu'Henry l'a comprit depuis longtemps ! » lui assura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Il va m'en vouloir quand il va s'avoir que c'est à cause de moi que tu quittes Neal… »

« Tout ira bien ! Nous n'avons rien fait de mal Regina, nous sommes simplement tombées amoureuses l'une de l'autre, crois moi il comprendra ! »

« Lui peut être mais les autres… »

« Je me fiche bien des autres ! » lui assura Emma en lui prenant la main.

« Tes parents… »

« Seront heureux pour moi, parce que moi aussi j'ai enfin trouvée ma fin heureuse ! » la coupa-t-elle pour la rassurée. « Et puis tu oublie que mon père est déjà au courant et il semble plutôt bien le prendre… »

« Neal ne le prendra sûrement pas aussi bien… »

Emma grimaça, après tout s'il était déjà au courant de ce qui c'était passer entre elles, le plus dur était fait…

« Je pense que je devrais aller lui parler, je… je devrais rentrer… » soupira Emma résolue.

« Oui tu devrais y aller, rentre chez toi… » murmura la petite brune blessée.

« Hey…Chez moi c'est ici… » lui répondit Emma en posant sa main sur le cœur de Regina.

« Ce que vous pouvez être fleur bleue Miss Swan! » la taquina gentiment l'ancienne reine avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

Emma répondit à son baiser, avant de marmonner : « J'ai besoin que tu m'appelles un taxi… »

« Oh, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas pris ta voiture hier soir, je vais te raccompagner ! » dit la brune en s'écartant tout juste d'elle.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… » grimaça Emma.

« Qu'est ce qui n'est pas une bonne idée ? » demanda Henry en entrant de nouveau dans la cuisine, son assiette vide en main.

« Que je reconduise Emma chez… » Regina laissa mourir sa phrase et s'éloigna de sa compagne pour maintenir une distance raisonnable entre elles.

Devant l'air sombre d'Emma et Regina, Henry comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'elles avaient visiblement toutes les deux besoins de se changer d'air.

« J'ai une idée qui devrait plaire à tout le monde » lança alors l'adolescent.

« Vraiment ?! Je serais curieuse de voir ça ! » répliqua Emma.

« J'ai encore un peu de math à faire, mais ensuite j'ai fini mes devoirs ! Et si l'une de vous me donne un coup de main, ça ira encore plus vite ! Ensuite vous et moi, on pourrait aller voir un film et après on irait manger un morceau au centre commercial ! Et puis maman te déposerait chez toi, et ensuite elle m'emmènerait conduire une petite heure … »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que… »

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire : _Henry Mills tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour conduire…_ Tu es peut-être de cet avis mais l'état du Maine ne partage pas ton point de vue ! J'ai presque 16 ans maman ! » lui répliqua l'adolescent en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Emma fit de son mieux pour réprimer un fou rire… Henry ressemblait tellement à Regina quand il faisait ça !

« Peut être mais l'état du Nevada n'est pas ta mère ! Moi oui ! Et je te rappelle que tu auras 15 ans dans deux mois ! » lui lança Regina en croisant ses bras à son tour.

« Oui c'est bien ce que je dis j'aurais 16 ans dans 14 mois, alors si je veux avoir mon permis du premier coup je dois m'entrainer ! Et puis grand père lui il me laisse conduire… »

« Ton grand père fait quoi ? » hurlaient Emma et Regina d'une même voix.

« Grand père me laisse conduire, enfin il m'a laissé faire une fois seulement mais c'était vraiment cool ! »

« Et bien moi je ne suis pas cool jeune homme, alors la réponse reste non ! » lui assura Regina les bras toujours croiser sur sa poitrine.

« RRRRRRRRRR…. » grogna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel avant de quitter la pièce en soufflant.

Emma se sourit à elle-même, elle aimait tellement être ici dans cette maison, partager ce genre de moment. Elle aimait Regina c'était certain, elle n'avait plus aucuns doutes là-dessus et ce qu'elle aimait encore plus c'était l'idée de former une famille avec elle et leur fils. Oui un jour prochain, quand Regina serait prête, quand elle comprendrait qu'Henry ne lui en voudrait pas pour toute cette histoire avec Neal… Alors tous les trois ils formeraient le clan Swan-Mills et ils pourraient enfin vivres ensemble pour de bon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La journée du jeudi s'était écoulée comme dans un rêve, mais lorsque Regina avait déposé Emma devant la porte de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Neal, en début de soirée, le temps s'était à nouveau suspendu. Après avoir aidé Henry avec ses maths, ils s'étaient tout les trois rendus au centre commercial et malgré sa blessure Emma s'était amusée comme une petite folle, Henry l'avait même traînée dans une piscine de balles en mousse, et la petite blonde avait adoré ça ! Elle avait adorée le temps passé avec son fils et Regina.

Henry et Regina mettaient de la fantaisie dans sa vie, de la couleur, et les quitter pour retrouver l'univers gris et sobre de Neal lui donnait envie de pleurer…C'est vrai qu'elle avait aimé Neal du moins le pensait-elle… mais si elle voulait être honnête, elle était surtout tombée amoureuse du manque de risque et de fantaisie qu'il lui offrait. Elle était tombée amoureuse de l'idée de la sécurité, toute sa vie Emma avait eu peur, avait eu le cœur brisé. En donnant son cœur à Neal elle était sûre qu'il serait en sécurité !

Neal s'était toujours contenté de ce qu'elle lui donnait, alors que Regina la poussait, l'affronter et lui en demandait toujours plus ! Neal avait toujours été dans son sens, refusant les conflits, Regina débâtait avec elle, confrontait leurs idées, se disputait avec elle… Neal l'avait toujours protégée de tout et de tout le monde, il l'avait toujours traitée comme une chose précieuse… précieuse mais fragile. Regina, elle, l'avait forcée à affronter le monde, a se confronter aux autres, à comprendre que tout n'était pas blanc ou noir. Dans ses yeux elle se voyait forte, dans ses bras elle se sentait vivante !

C'est débordante de cette nouvelle énergie, que Emma franchit le seuil de l'appartement…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Neal n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit guettant le moindre bruit ou la moindre trace d'Emma… Mais la petite blonde n'était pas rentrée. Il avait fini par renoncer à dormir et s'était finalement levé, occupant son esprit du mieux qu'il le pouvait…

Il était perdu, désarmé face à la situation. Est-ce que les choses étaient plus sérieuses qu'il ne le pensait entre Regina et Emma… Non, bien sûr que non ce n'était pas possible ! Emma l'aimait, elle allait devenir sa femme…Ils avaient eu un enfant ensemble. Rien de ce qu'Emma ne pouvait ressentir ou penser ressentir pour Regina ne pouvait surpasser ça. Il était son premier amour, le père de son enfant. Emma ne pouvait pas oubliée ça, elle ne pouvait pas le remplacer…

Un bruit de clefs se glissant dans la serrure de l'entrée attira tout à coup son attention.

Emma…

Neal jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre 19 h passées… La petite blonde avait passé toute la nuit et toute la journée dehors, sûrement avec Regina… et elle se décidée seulement maintenant à rentrer. Neal grinça des dents. Il devait rapidement décider du comportement qu'il voulait adopter… Et son choix ne fut pas des plus judicieux, comme toujours il choisit la fuite…une chose qu'il avait sûrement hérité de son père.

Emma était pourtant bien décidée à lui dire la vérité, elle n'avait aucune intention de le laisser s'échapper, elle devait lui parler de Regina… mais Neal ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire preuve du moindre courage ou de la moindre note d'honnêteté.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois rentré et que tu ailles bien, on m'attend au poste, ton père a besoin d'aide ce soir aussi. On se voit plus tard » dit il en lui embrassant la joue au passage.

« Neal attends, je voudrais te parler… »

« Plus tard Emma je n'ai pas le temps pour l'instant » dit il en claquant la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

« Tu n'as jamais le temps quand je veux te parler… » marmonna t'elle avait de s'écrouler sur le divan en fixant la porte abattue.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Neal et Emma se livrèrent à une savante partie de cache-cache, toute la journée du vendredi, se croisant quelques fois rapidement dans les couloirs de l'appartement mais rien de plus.

Emma était à plat, vidée ! Chaque fois qu'elle avait voulue parler à Neal, il avait réussit à fuir. Elle avait donc renoncé à lui parler, du moins pour l'instant, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie pour l'instant voir Regina…

Son téléphone vibra alors dans sa poche : « C'est fou j'étais justement en train de penser à toi… » lança-t-elle sans réfléchir.

« Mais moi aussi My Love… » lui répondit la voix de Killian à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

« Salut Killian» dit-elle d'une voix nettement moins enjouée.

Le pirate n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et se lança dans un long monologue, concernant la fête de ce soir, auquel Emma ne prêta pas la moindre attention jusqu'à ce que le nom de Regina soit cité.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit au sujet de Regina ? »

« Qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir venir ce soir, Henry ne se sentait pas très bien tout à l'heure... »

Le sang d'Emma se gela dans ses veines, Regina ne viendrait pas ce soir ?

« Killian je dois te… je… j'ai un truc sur le feu, on se voit ce soir ! »

« Ok… » dit le jeune homme avant de raccrocher surpris par le changement d'humeur de son amie.

Emma avait été envahie par une foule de sentiments, mais celui qui dominait sur les autres était la colère ! Regina la laissait tomber ! Comment osait-elle se servir d'Henry comme excuse ?! Voilà ce qu'était en train de se dire la petite blonde quand Regina décrocha son téléphone.

« Emma ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre ! Comme vas-tu ? »

« Mal, très mal ! » hurla la jeune femme.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Regina subitement inquiète.

« Il m'arrive que la femme que j'aime se défile et me laisse tomber ! Il m'arrive que la femme que j'aime se sert de notre fils comme excuse, il m'arrive que… »

« Emma, doucement je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis ! »

« Je dis que j'ai besoin de toi, Regina, ne m'abandonne pas, j'ai besoin de ta présence ce soir. Je n'y arriverais pas si tu n'es pas là ! Si tu ne veux plus être avec moi dis le franchement, dis-moi juste que tu ne veux plus de moi, de nous, mais ne te sers pas d'Henry comme excuse ! » cria-t-elle presque en larmes.

« Emma mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes… Je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser ! Et Henry est VRAIMENT malade, il a mangé un truc hier au centre commercial qui lui est resté sur l'estomac, je peux te le passer si tu veux vérifier par toi même ! » dit elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Killian m'a dit que tu n'étais pas sûre de venir ce soir à cause de… »

« Mais quel idiot ce pirate ! Je lui ai juste dit que je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir être à l'heure ! Pas que je ne viendrais pas ! Mais quel crétin celui là ! » dit elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Alors on se voit ce soir chez Killian c'est certain ? »

« Mais bien sûr ! Je te l'ai promis Emma, et je tiens mes promesses, tu devrais le savoir ! J'attends juste que Red arrive, c'est elle qui veillera sur Henry pendant mon absence ! »

« Je suis désolée Regina… Je… j'ai paniqué ! »

« Sans blague ?! Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte ! » ironisa Regina avant de se radoucir. « Va te reposer quelques heures chérie, ça te fera du bien tu es trop nerveuse ! Tout sera bientôt réglé… » murmura t'elle d'une voix rassurante.

« Tu as sûrement raison… » admit la belle blonde.

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! »

Emma soupira : « Toute cette histoire commence à me rendre folle, Neal refuse de me parler, il refuse même de me laisser parler. J'ai tellement peur qu'il face sa demande devant tout le monde, je voudrais lui éviter cette humiliation… »

« Il a peut être changé d'idée » souffla Regina peu convaincue.

« Je l'espère… » murmura Emma. « Regina ? »

« Oui ? »

« On se voit tout à l'heure c'est sûr… »

« Aussi sûr que je m'appelle Regina Mills ! » répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors à ce soir… »

« A ce soir… Je t'aime Emma ! » dit Regina avant de raccrocher, sans attendre la réponse d'Emma. Ce n'était pas un je t'aime qui appelait une réponse, c'était un je t'aime qui voulait simplement dire que les choses étaient ainsi, un je t'aime qui voulait simplement dire je t'aime de toute mon âme et sans condition ! Un je t'aime qui criait : JE SERAIS LÀ CE SOIR, FAIS MOI CONFIANCE !...

À suivre…


End file.
